Tu y Yó
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: #6 Sasuke narra las cosas que pasaron durante sus ultimos minutos de vida...
1. Olvidando

**Esto se me ocurrió despues de haber publicado el sexto capitulo de "**_**mi nueva familia" **_**y estoy nerviosa ya que es mi primer lemon, imaginense hasta temble mientras lo escribia, si alguno de mis papas supiera que estaba escribiendo esto adiós computadora, pero como tengo algo de cerebro y ellos no saben usar la compu (cavernícolas) se me ocurrio una marera muy buena de ocultarlo a su vista jeje.**

**bueno basta de charlas escritas y empezamos.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA; la parte del lemon es pesima pero por favor lean hasta el final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El oscuro manto de la noche cubria Konoha sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño, nubes de lluvia que dejaban caer una pequeña llovizna sobre la ciudad amenazando con hacerse más fuerte, las calles desiertas con unos que otros vagos en el suelo durmiendo cubiertos de carton o periodico, le daba un aspecto pacifico, las casas con luces apagadas mientras los focos de las calles estaban encendidos para iluminar sus senderos, las luciernagas y los grillos unificados en un baile con la naturaleza, animales nocturnos pero inofensivos que pasaban de calle en calle, las ratas en las cloacas con sus crias yendo de un lado a otro, el monte Hokague tambien iluminado con barios focos, todos los negocios serrados, excepto uno, un bar, un bar solitario en el que solo se encontraban dos personas, un bar viejo, con mesas de madera al igual que la barra, un anciano tras esta sentado en una cilla de brazos cruzados y que estaba siendo vencido, una figura femenina en la barra recostada en unos de sus brazos pasando uno de sus dedos por el bocal de su vaso,dando vueltas en el lentamente, una botella de alcohol por la mitad al lado de ella, una mirada triste en su rostro mientras miraba su labor, sus ojos hinchados y un mechon de cabellos pegado a su mejilla por las lagrimas que ya no quieren salir, su mirada bacía, su cuerpo sin fuerza, su mente dando vueltas en diferentes temas tristes, sus labios rosa que perdieron ese color por cada ves que los mordia con fuerza adquiriendo un leve purpura en su labio inferior, un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas de color azul con unas que otras flores blancas por todo el vestido cubriendo con un abrigo negro toda la parte de alante y su espalda claro esta, le daba un aspecto de no ser una persona de bebida, sus blanquecinos ojos se perdieron en el liquito, escucho la puerta del bar abrirse pero no le dio importancia, ya nada le importaba en esos momentos, la persona que avía entrado se acercó a la barra y tomo asiento a su lado, pero aun así no le importo, despues de todo, estaba ahí para ahogarse en su soledad.

-¿Qué ases aqui Hyuga? -interrogo la voz a su lado, una voz grabe y seductora que a cualquier otra mujer le hubiera derretido pero que ella simplemente catalogo como molesta en esos momentos.

-Olvido -respondio, con esa simple palabra, el debió de entenderla, despues de todo el era un "genio".

-¿Y qué quieres olvidar exactamente? -pregunto nuevamente.

-El constante rechazo de mi familia, los regaños de mi padre, la perdida de un amor que me remplazó de un día a otro... -nuevamente una lagrima recorrió se rostro cruzando por el comienzo de su nariz y cayendo en el viejo mostrador -pero cada ves se hace más dificil -confeso sin ningun tipo de cambio en su voz ante su melancolia.

-Quien lo diria, la inocente y tierna Hyuga olvidando con alcohól -se burlo a los que ella dirigio u mirada hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa asomada en su rostro.

-La inocencia es algo que ya no existe en mi... -pauso y levantó su cabeza junto con el vaso en su mano -desaparecio hace mucho tiempo -finalizo.

-Es tarde para que estes en este lugar -le dijo.

-No importa, nadie me espera -confeso lista para tomar nuevamente de ese adictivo liquido, pero cuando lo llevaba a su boca el se lo arrebato y se lo bebió, ella no hizo nada para detenerlo ya que aun le quedaba algo en la botella.

-Ahí otras formas de olvidar -le informo y ella todavía lo miraba sin inmutarse -y yo conozco la mejor de todas -eso desperto la curiosidad de la chica que miraba como el se paraba.

-¿Y cuál es? -pregunto, queria olvidar, olvidarlo todo, su pasado, su presente, sus penas e incluso sus alegrias, el le ofrecio una mano indicandole que la tomara, ella lentamente la tomo y ambos salieron del bar, no antes sin pagar la cuenta de su bebida.

llegaron a los territorios Uchihas, carente de vida y lleno de soledad al igual que ellos, la peliazul llevo su mirada hacia abajo percatándose de sus manos entrelazadas, un leve color rosa de asomo por sus mejillas y luego subio su rostro hacia el Uchiha, un rostro tranquilo, sin emociones de tristeza o melancolia, un rostro que ella envidiaba en esos momentos, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa principal de esos territorios el la abrio con una llave y entraron, ella ya sabia a que el se referia con lo de hace rato, ella sabia lo que el queria hacer pero no le importaba, ella aria cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar y que todos los sentimientos que tenia se desvaneciesen, todos esos sentimientos que tenian que ver con la tristeza y la desolación, era todo y lo unico que ella queria, olvidar.

luego de que el serrara la puerta tras si con seguro la tomo de la cara y empezó a besarla, suavemente, como si tuviera algo que lo obligara a ser así, ella correspondio el beso con pequeños movimientos, sus lenguas paliaban por ser las dominantes, los brazos de la Hyuga rodeando el cuello de el, mientras que las manos de Sasuke se posaron en sus caderas atrayendola cada ves más hacia el, se separaron un poco por la falta de oxigeno pero aun lo bastante cerca como para que sus narices se rosaran, sus respiraciones eran forzadas y sus corazónes latian con fuerza.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? -pregunto ya contra lando su respiración.

-Ha-hai -respondio jadeante, el la agarro de la mano nuevamente y la llevo hacia su habitación, cuando llegaron se besaron nuevamente, esta ves con desesperación, ella agarraba la cabeza de el para que no se separasen, el pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con brusquesa provocando que un gemido de ella se perdiera en su boca, sonrió ante tal sonido que ollo en sus adentros y lo exito, volvió ha hacerlo y otro gemido escapo de la boca de Hinata excítandolo más.

El repetida el movimiento y cada ves que lo hacia un gemido más fuerte salia de la boca de ella, la llevo hacia los pies de la cama y la empujo, ella quedo acostada y el se puso en sima de ella con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla con su peso.

Concentro toda su fuerza en sus piernas para poder bajar por completo el sierre del abrigo, cuando lo logro se lo quito y lo tiro a algun lado de la habitación, se quedo mirandola fijamente como con... ¿ternura? si, esa era la palabra, ternura, luego de unos segundos bajo su rostro lentamente hacia el de la chica y la beso tiernamente, esta correspondió nuevamente el beso de la misma forma agarrandole el rostro, bajo las manos hacia la camisa negra de Sasuke y torpemente empezó a quitar los molesto botones, sin tener resultado ya que se encontraba nerviosa, el Uchiha ante tal acto sonrió y concentro su fuerzas de nuevo en sus piernas y de un movimiento jalo cada lado de la camisa rompiendo los botones, Hinata estaba estupefacta al ver el bien formado torso del Uchiha, dicha emoción no paso desapercibida por el y su sonrisa se ensancho, las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron de un color carmesí, el Uchiha empezo a besarla en el cuello y bajaba cada ves más, hasta llegar al yacimiento de los senos de la ojiperla, luego siguio con su labor besando el cuello de la Hyuga dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas rojas declarandola como suya, luego con su lengua hizo un camino desde la ultima marca hasta sus pechos y beso dicha area, pero avía algo que no le gustaba en esos momentos, llevo las manos hacia la parte de abajo del vestido y empezó a deshacerse de la molesta prenda dejandola solamente en provocadora lenceria negra, luego empezo a masajear uno de sus senos sobre el sosten, los gemidos seguian oyéndose por toda la habitación, apreto un poco el seno de la chica haciendo que gritara y luego lo miro con reproche.

De un movimiento la chica se poso sobre el Uchiha con sonrisa traviesa para luego empezar a moverse provocadoramente sobre el haciendolo gruñir levemente, esto hiso que ella sonriera más, pero en un movimiento sintio rozar su entrepierna con algo duro, bajo la vista hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lo que vio fue un bulto dentro del pantalon de Sasuke, desvio su mirada hacia este que en esos momentos se encontraba con ambas manos tras su cabeza con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver su sorprendido rostro que estaba completamente rojo, pero olvido la vergüenza y lentamente quito la correa y luego el pantalon dejandolo en boxers, el miembro masculino se notaba aun más que antes.

El Uchiha la dejo sobre la cama y le quito el sostén, bajo su boca y con la punta de su lengua empezó a hacer círculos alrededor del pezón de la chica, se arqueo un poco mientras se agarraba desesperadamente de las sabanas de la cama, llevo su mano hasta la intimidad de la ojiperla acariciandola sobre la unica prenda que le quedaba, estaba húmeda, pero no lo suficiente, empezó a besar el abdomen mientras bajaba más y más hasta llegar y la parte más sensible de Hinata, lentamente bajo un extremo de su braga y luego bajo el otro hasta que duco quitar la prenda que se interponia entre el y su destino, introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de la ojiperla que se arqueo ante ese acto, pero a el no le importo y empezo a mover su dedo en circulo dentro de ella luego entro otro dedo escuchando un sonoro gemido de parte de su acompañante de noche.

La intensidad con la que caia la lluvia se empezo a oir sin que ambos amantes les prestara atención, Sasuke saco sus dedos del interior de la Hyuga, esta jimio asiendole saber que queria más, bajo su boca hasta su entimidad pero la bos de la chica lo detuvo.

-Iee... -dijo jadeante ante el acto que el pelinegro estaba apunto de realizar, no iso caso a lo que ella decia, su lengua pasaba por cada extremo de la intimidad femenina mientras sus oidos se deleitatan los los gemidos y suspiros que se escapaban de la chica de la chica de ojos luna, su lengua se poso en medio de la intimidad y entro sin abiso alguno recoriendo todo lo posible por su alcace, los gemidos no paraban de salir de su refugio y los oidos que los recibian querian más y más cada ves.

Hinata se agarraba fuerrtemente de las sabanas las cuales se quitaban del colchon encojiendoce, cuando sintio la lengua de Sasuke en ese lugar no pudo evitar agarrar la almoada, luego persivio como el se colocaba entre sus piernas y el habló.

-¿Esta lista? -pregunto suavemente reciviendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica, suavemente entro en ella la cual disparo un gran gemido al aire, empeso con movimientos ligeros que poco a poco fueron aumentando de velosidad, mientras ella gemia el se exitaba más, su interior era estrecho y lo hacia enloqueser ante la estrecha cabidad, Hinata por su parte aprovecho que el pelinegro bajo hasta sus labios y lo abrazo enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, el gruñia ante la sensación y los actos de Hinata.

Salio de ella y giro sobre si mismo dejando a la peliazul en sima de el, la acomodo en su mienbro subiendola y bajandola hasta que ella se acostumbro a los movimientos y los siguió por si sola, pero el empujaba su cadera hacia arriba profundisando los movimientos, ella soltaba un gemido tras otro y unos que otros suspiros, llebo su cabesa hacia atras sin dejar el movimiento haciendolo más intenso, serraba los ojos con fuerza de ves en cuando y el cuerpo de ambos sudaba haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a sus caras y unos pocos a sus cuellos, despues de unos minutos el volvio a dar la buelta, ya que le gustaba ser el que dominara sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Entro de golpe provocando que un gemido ahogado se escapara de su garganta, ella le rodio la sintura con sus piernas profundisando aun más las envestidas, el gruñiá en unos que otros movimientos mientras que ella con cada envestida suspiraba y gemiá, pero ambos sintieron algo extraño en sus cuerpos y ese algo les hacia saber que la hora del final estaba serca, Sasuke dio unas cuantas envestidas más para luego derramarse en ella, avían llegado al climax y el pelinegro callo sobre ella para luego posarce a su lado y la trajo hacia el acostandola en su pecho.

-Y... dime... ¿olvidaste? -pregunto jadeante por lo que acabavan de hacer.

-¿Qué era lo... que tenia... que olvidar? -pregunto ella altes de caer rendiada en los brasos de morfeo, pero el sonrio victorioso ante la interrogante de la chica lo que le demostraba que habia logrado su objetivo para luego dormir junto a ella.

Al día siguiente Hinata aun dormia plasidamente pero sola, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana dandole presisamente en el rostro para hacerla despertar, pestaño baria veces para acostumbrarce a la luz y boltio su rostro hacia el otro lado buscando a su acompañante pero el no estaba, un sentimiento de desilución la invadio de inmediato y se sento pero se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba sobre la cama, toda linpia sin exepción alguna, dio un vistaso en la abitación la cual era muy espaciosa y bien decorada, en la pared que estaba frente a la cama pudo distinguir un relog el cual apuntaba a las 10;58 AM, pero poco le importo, empezo a vestirse pero no se puso el abrigo y bajo para irse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar el serrojo de la puerta principal escucho un gruñido de dolor y una cuantas maldiciones, penso que algo malo pasaba y se dirijio al lugar de donde se escucho, al llegar una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, ahy estaba el, maldiciendo el sarten con huevos revuelto dentro para luego ver su mano que tenia una pequeña quemadura como si el avía agarrado la sarten sin el gunte y ovbiamente caliente, solto una risilla y se hacerco a el tomando la espatula de su mano y, segun el, burlandoce de su cocinar, lo alejo un poco con su cadera y trataba de componer lo que el llamaba cocinar, termino en cuestión de segundos y buscaba un plato sercano para hechar el "desayuno" del pelinegro, serca de la estufa estaban dos platos, curiosa bolteo hacia Sasuke quien se avía dirijido hacia el refrigerador y saco un sumo de naranja, tomo dos vasos y los lavo hechando dentro el liqudo, luego fue a tomar un plato con cuatro pedasos de pan tostado y lo puso en medio de la mesa, y ahí lo entendio, el hacia el desayuno para ambos y no solo para el, eso le agrado a la chica y sintio un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, sirvió los huevos y los llevo hacia la mesa poniendolo junto al sumo de naranja cada uno, la mesa no era muy grande pero era perfecta para ellos dos, cuando terminarón un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ambos hasta que ella hablo.

-Creo que sera mejor irme -cuando estaba lista para abrir la puerta el la detuvo con su voz.

-No te vayas -le dijo en su tono serio.

-¿Porqué? -pregunto tratando de jalar la puerta para que se abriera pero una de las manos del pelinegro se poso en esta evitando que se abriera, ella dejo de intentar pero no bolteo y espero una respuesta.

-Nadie te espera -el no sabia que decir para que ella no se fuera y entonces recordo lo que ella le avia dicho la noche anterior.

-Eso... no importa -pego su frente a la puerta y se dedicaba a ver sus pies, sintio sus dedos recorrer su cuello y luego el hablo.

-Esas marcas en tu cuello significa que eres mia así que no puedes irte -no tenia una buena excusa pero decia lo primero que le vino a la mente sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Que posecivo -dijo ella en tono de vurla.

-¿Porqué quieres irte? -pregunto el olvidando su seriedad y en un tono más vajo.

-Me quiero ir por que... -la ojiperla suspiro y dio media buelta quedando cara a cara con el y muy serca -me quiero ir por que creo que me esoty enamorando de ti y yo no quiero sufrir más -le confesó sonrojada, hace mucho tiempo que ya no tartamudeaba y los sonrojo avían disminuido considerablemente, mientras tanto el pelinegro solo se quedaba mirandola a los ojos al iguall que ella.

-yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti y no te are sufrir -le confesó y los ojos de las chica se abrieron como platos ya que ella pensaba que el la rechasaria como a las demás -lo prometo -susurro siendo oido por la peliazul.

-Eso misto me dijo el y mira como termino todo -bajo su mirada al recordar a cierto rubio por quien avía llorado durante meses.

-El dobe y yo no somos iguales y lo sabes-la tomo con cuedado por la barvilla para que lo mirara y se hacerco hacia sus labios posandolo unos sobre los otros undiendoce en un tierno pero apacionado beso y luego se separo de ella -bamos -le dijo mientras abria la puerta y salia por ella.

-Demo ¿á donde bamos? -pregunto confundida por la repentina hacion del asabache.

-Iremos a u departamento a buscar tus cosas -ella lo miraba confundida mientras caminaba y el agregó -no dejare que mi novia viva en un mugroso departamento -.

¿Novia?, ¿avía dicho novia? y ¿sin preguntarle nada?.

-De-demo yo... nunca... y-yo -pero el aparecio frente de Hinata que actualmente estaba como un tomate maduro.

-¿Á caso tratas de negar que eres mi novia? -le susurro con una media sonrisa al oido de la ojiluna, esta por su parte temblo al sentir su respiración en su oreja izquierda sintiendo que si no paraba de hacer eso se desmallaria, ella ya llebaba puesto su abrigo ya que las marcas de su cuello eran más que delatantes luego sonrio y entrelasados de las manos salieron de los territorios Uchihas, el día paso lento para gusto de ambos, el avía faltado a su entrenamiento matutino y ella que avía quedado con encontrarce con sus amigos tambien falto, y cuando estos los encontraron no podian creer lo que veian, las bocas les llegaba hasta el piso a exepción de Shino por lo que estaban biendo, Sasuke y Hinata en el parque besandoce acostados en la grama, todos, incluso los que pasaban por el lugar se quedaban con cara de WHAT al ver dicha esena e incluso algunos osaban tomar fotos con celulares y camaras de video ya que el Uchiha estaba de buen humor y queria que toda, TODA la aldea se enterara que el que se atreviera a hacercarce a SU NOVIA sufriria por toda su miserable vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué le parecio? si, ya se que soy fatal con el lemon, pero comprendame es mi primera ves, sean buenos con las futuras criticas, soy sensible, espero que les alla gustado.**

**PERDON POR LA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAYONATA!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. vesina

**Aqui estoy con un onechop.**

**Bueno, primero que todo hola, no escribire mucho ya que estoy un poco apurada, espero y me entiendan.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Un grupo de chicos sonrientes y sonrojados estaban parados frente a una casa de dos niveles de color blanco, la rozón; la vecina nueva.

Ellos la vieron desde que avía comenzado la mudanza desde hace poco tiempo, ella entraba caja tras caja con algunos esfuerzos, era una joven esbelta, tez palida, de piernas largas y firmes, cabellos de color negro con reflejos azules, un par de ojos identicos a la luna llena, unas caderas de un buen tamaño y cintura pequeña y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, sus pechos, unos pechos grande pero nada exagerado, redondos, firmes y _tentadores_, al igual que toda ella, y aun más con la rota que llevaba; pantalon corto negro y blusa de tirantes blanca, y era por que estaban en pleno verano y hacia un calor de mil demonios, pero ellos lo agradecian, siempre que salia se inclinaba para tomar una caja ellos veian la grieta que separaba sus pechos y ella inocentemente no se daba cuenta de la mirada de los presentes.

Un chico de pelo azul muy claro y ojos purpuras se aparto del grupo sonrojado al que se avía acercado cuando iba a la casa de su amigo ya que creia que era alguna especie de pelea pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver tremendo espécimen que entraba y salia por la puerta de la casa.

El chico toco el timbre de la casa de al lado y luego de casi un minuto la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un chico de tez blanca, pelo y ojos negros y con cara de fastidiado.

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? -pregunto con mal tono el Uchiha.

-¿Ya viste a la nueva vecina? -interrogo emocionado el chico tiburon.

-Si, cuando empezo la mudanza -aclaro el pelinegro dandole paso al peliazul para que entrara.

-Es muy linda -dijo el de ojos purpuras.

-Parece muy superficial -ambos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

-A mi todo lo contrario -.

Luego de unos veinte minutos la chica termino de entrar todas las cajas y cerro la puerta, el grupo de chicos se esparció entrando cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Sasuke y Suigetsu empezaron a jugar Vite city olvidándose por completo de la nueva inquilina.

**Mientras con Hinata...**

La peliazu acababa de arreglar unos pocos detalles a su nueva casa poniendo algunos cuadros familiares y unos que otros jarrones en algun estante, luego destapo otra caja observando dentro de esta unos peluches que rapidamente reconocio, llevo la caja hasta las escaleras y antes de que pusiera el pie en la primera pestaña el timbre sono, dejo la caja en la escalera y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrio avía un chico de pelo rubio agarrado en una coleta y con un mechon que tapaba uno de sus ojos, estos de color gris y tez morena que sonreia ampliamente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Deidara, bienvenido al vecindario -dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y un pastel en las manos para luego pasárselo.

-Hola, igual, soy Hinata Hyuga -respondio al saludo mientras tomaba en manos el paste el cual tenia dibujado la cara del chico con estrellitas al rededor -no debiste molestare -dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No te preocupes no fue molestia, soy artista, vivo en la casa de la esquina por si quieres charlar -le dijo con doble sentido en sus palabras y guiñandole un ojo -adios -se despidio dando la media vuelta y se fue, la peliazul serro la puerta y llevo el pastel hasta la nevera y luego volvio a su labor, pero antes de tomar nuevamente la caja en manos el timbre de la puerta sono nuevamente.

-Hola soy Tobi -saludo un chico que tenia una mascara y su voz era infantil.

-Hinata, mucho gusto -dijo en forma de saludo y el chico de la mascara le paso un pastel que decia "Tobi es un buen niño" y en una esquina del pastel estaba un mal dibujo de el con los brazos en el aire -he... gracias -la situación se le hiso un poco extraña, el chico se volteo y empezo a brincar hasta salir de su jardin.

Llevo el nuevo pastel hasta la nevera poniendolo junto al primero y fue hacia las escaleras, tomo la caja y subió uno cinco escalones pero el timbre hizo lujo de su sonido nuevamente, dejo la caja en el siguiente escalon y bajo, fue a la puerta, la abrio y esta ves estaba un chico de anteojos,tez blanca y pelo gris amarado en una coleta, este tenia una sonrisa algo rara mientras permanecia con los ojos serrados.

-Bueno... hola, soy Kabuto vivo en la casa de en frente y te traje este pastel de bienvenida -todo eso lo dijo de una manera extraña, como si nunca hubiera tenido a una chica en frente, la peliazul tomo el pastel y una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que el pastel tenia forma de bisturí el cual tenia un numero de telefonico en color azul.

-Ho-hola soy Hinata y, pues gra-gracias -dijo entrecortadamente ya que la situación se estaba tornando exagerada.

-Estoy estudiando medicina, así que si sientes algun malestar ya sabes donde vivo -y señalo la casa tras el con su dedo pulgar, Hinata solo pudo asentir nerviosamente y cerrarle la puerta casi en la cara.

Así se paso casi toda la tarde, recibiendo pasteles de sus "vecinos" que al parecer solo eran hombres, por ejemplo, despues de el chico de pelo raro fue otro de pelo rojo llamado Sasori, luego un tal Hidan, despues fue otro chico con el nombre de Kakuzo, inclusive fue un viejo raro llamado Orochimaru o algo así, el dia paso rapido y ya era casi media noche asi que fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente...**

Sasuke desperto y fue a recoger el periodico a su puerta, pero cuando llego ha esta vío a un pequeño perrito de color blanco con las orejas marrones y un collar identificador con el nombre de "akamaru" impreso en este y dedujo que tendria que ser de la chica nueva ya que nunca lo avía visto por ahi, tomo al perro y se acercó a la casa toco el timbre pero nadie abrio y toco de nuevo, unos pasos se oyeron acercarse a la puerta seguidos de unas cuantas maldiciones y luego la puerta se abrio.

-Por favor dime que no vienes a darme la bienvenida tu tambien -suplico con cara de resignación.

-No -dijo secamente y la chica emitio un "gracias a dios" y su cara cambio a una de alivio -vine a preguntar si ¿este perro es tuyo? -pregunto friamente.

-Ha si, es akamaru, en realidad es de un amigo pero lo estoy cuidando pero al parecer no se acostumbra a la mudanza -respondio tomando al perro en brazos y luego lo apio dentro de la casa -¿quieres entrar? -ofrecio amablemente, el pelinegro iba a negarse, pero noto varia miradas posadas en el, volteo y en efecto, varios chicos lo veian con rabia desde sus puertas y ventanas, así que Sasuke asintio solo para fastidiarlos y entro a la casa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? tengo agua, te y refresco -le pregunto caminando al interior de la casa.

-Un poco de agua estara bien -respondio, ella asintio y fue hasta la cocina, el pelinegro dio un vistazo al recibidor que estaba completamente ordenado mientras que la antesala era un desastre total, en las escaleras se encontraba un colchon matrimonial a medio subir, al parecer estaba intentando llevarlo hacia arriba antes de el interrumpir -parece que tienes problemas -confirmo al momento que ella aparecia por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua y se lo paso.

-Si, es que se me ha hecho un poco dificil -declaro, en su voz se podia percibir un eje de cansancio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -pregunto volteando totalmente hacia ella.

-No es necesario, no quiero causarle molestia -se nego amablemente, el le paso el vaso vacío y sonrio

-No es molestia -y sin más que decir se encamino hacia la escalera tomando un extremo del colchon y la miro -no te quedes ahi parada tampoco are esto solo -Hinata solto un sonoro suspiro y subio las escaleras agarrando el extremo libre del colchon por ese lado.

Ambos subieron el colchon hasta el segundo piso con un poco de dificultad aun que para la ojiluna fue más facil que antes ya que tenia quien la ayudara, ella camino hasta la habitación de huéspedes guiando al pelinegro quien todavia agarraba el otro extremo del colchon, llegaron a la habitación y bajaron el colchon hasta la base que juntas ahora formaban una cama matrimonial.

Hinata salio de la habitación dejando al Uchiha ahi y luego de varios minutos entro nuevamente a la habitación con dos sabanas azules, un cubre cama del mismo tono, dos almohadas, un edredón azul y una colcha, empezo a vestir la cama con ayuda del pelinegro que la ponia del otro lado, luego de a ver terminado los dos se pararon frente a los pies de la cama y la peliazul hablo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, hubiera tardado horas en hacerlo sola -le agradecio con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se quedo embobado viendola y solo contesto con un "de nada".

Pero de un momento a otro Hinata lo tumbo sobre la cama y se puso sobre el, ante tal acto el se sorprendio y no hiso nada, la ojiperla acercó su cara hasta la de el quedando a pocos centímetros.

-Ahora dime la verdad ¿a qué viniste? -le pregunto con un tono molesto y con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Solo vine a devolverte a tu perro -le dijo en un tono tranquilo -¿a qué más pude haber venido? -una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro por la situación.

-Los hombres son unos pervertidos, en lo unico que piensan cuando se me acercan es en una noche de placer conmigo -le respondio -¿porqué tengo que pensar que no eres un acosador igual que los demás? -por alguna razón no le gustaba la sonrisa del chico que estaba de bajo de ella, era una sonrisa arrogante y tampoco le gustaba pensar en que era una sonrisa sexi.

-Porque yo no soy igual que todos los hombres, y además... -su sonrisa crecio y poso sus manos detras de su cabeza -la unica acosadora que veo en esta habitación eres tu -casi explotaba de la risa al ver el exagerado sonrojo que aparecio en la cara de la chica de un fuerte color carmesí.

-Ca-callate... -tartamudeó, hace mucho que no lo hacia pero no podia evitarlo frente a el.

-¿Á caso me diras que estoy mintiendo? -su tono de voz canvio a uno seductor, por dios, la chica sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento si el seguia con ese tono de voz -por que si nos encuentran en esta posición sabran que tu comensaste con esto -le susurro.

-Rayos eres bueno -acto seguido se bajo de en sima de el y lo ayudo a parar, claramente estaba apenada -disculpa, es que he aprendido a no confiar en los hombres -le confezo aun apenada.

-no te preocupes -pero de un momento a otro el la tomo de la cintura y la tumbo en la cama -pero si quieres que sea el acosado te consedere tu deseo -le susurro al oido y luego la beso, los ojos de Hinata estaban habiertos como platos pero poco a poco se dejo llevar y rodeo el cueyo de el Uchiha con sus brazos.

-Sasuke Uchiha -se separo un poco y se presento estirando un poco su mano derecha.

-Hinata Hyuga -izo el mismo gesto y se dieron un apreton de manos para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Lentamente bajo las manos hasta el pantalon del azabache hasta el punto de quitar la correa y el boton pero sin quitar la prenda.

Pero de un momento a otro fueron interrumpidos por una bosina que sonaba desde afuera, ella se detuvo pero el seguia besandola.

-Espera un momento, creo que es aqui -pero el no se detuvo.

-Dejalos, si no respondes se iran -dijo luego de unos segundos ella, con un lijero mobimiento lo empujo dejandolo sobre la cama y se paro, antes de salir de la habitación se voltio hacia el con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ven, bajemos, cuando se ballan seguimos -y con esto dicho salio de la habitación, el se quedo ahí embobado por lo que ella avía dicho y luego se paro, abotono su pantalon, se puso la correa y fue rapidamente al baño para mojarce la cara e intentar así que su dolorosa erección se calmara y luego se dirijio hacia abajo, en la puerta se encontraban dos chicas, una de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y otra de pelo rosa y ojos color jada, ambas de tez blanca, tras ellas se encontraban otros dos chicos, uno de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color y de tez morena, y el otro rubio, de ojos azules y tambien de tez morena, Hinata estaba hablando con las chicas mientras los dos de atras tenian cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Ya! -grito el castaño -Hinata, binimos por Akamaru -la peliazul sonrio y fue hacia adentro a buscar al perro, Sasuke se dio cuenta de como lo miraban las dos chicas de la puerta lo cual lo molesto un poco, ambas empujaron a Kiba que se avía trasladado en frente de ellas.

-Hola guapo, ¿quien eres? -pregunto Ino de una forma muy provokadora.

-Ino deja a Sasuke en paz -la ojiperla aparecio por la puerta con el perro en brazos.

-¿Sasuke? ¡KIA! es un lindo nombre -grito Sakura sonrrojada.

-Hmp -fue lo unico que dijo el pelinegro.

De un momento a otro el castaño y el rubio se posaron frente al pelinegro agarrando cada uno a las chicas por las cinturas y se las llevaron al veiculo, ahora acompañados del perro.

-Tus amigos son raros -le dijo mientras serraba la puerta tras el y se hacercaba a ella abrazandola por la cintura.

-Si, lo se -admitio con una sonrisa abrazandolo por el cuello y empesaron a besarce mientras subian las escaleras.

**Tres años despues...**

-Sasuke, ¿cariño ya estas listo? -pregunto desde la puerta de la habitación que conpartian, al no recibir respuesta alguna entro a la habitación y ahí estaba el, con el pantalon del esmokin puesto y su pecho al descubierto al medio sentar mientras miraba la televición y cambiaba de canal con el control remoto -Sasuke ¿porqué aun no estas listo? no podemos llegar tarde a la boda de Ino y Kiba-pregunto entre molesta y decepcionada, ella llevaba un vestido negro sin ningun tipo de mangas y sapatillas de tacon alto, unos aretes del mismo color que el vestido y una cadena de oro blanco.

-Es que todabia es temprano para llegar -se paro de la cama y se encamino hacia ella con una sonrisa perversa -¿y sabes que podriamos hacer en el tiempo que nos queda? -pregunto juguetonamente mientras bajaba el siper del vestido lentamente.

-A-ahora no Sasuke -pero el como siempre no izo caso de sus palabras y le quito el vestivo y la tiro sobre la cama para vesar su cuello -¿re-recuerdas la boda de-de Sakura y N-Naruto? -pregunto jadeante.

-Si -le respondio sin prestarle atención a lo que decia.

-Pues, llegamos ta-tarde por estar ha-haciendo esto -pero el no se separo de ella.

-¿Y? eso que importa -y sin decir mas ella se rindio surmigiendoce al placer que el le estaba dando.

-Te amo Sasuke -le susurro al oido.

-Yo tambien te amo Hinata, más que a nada en este mundo -busco sus labios y la veso borazmente.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**yo creo que el final no me quedo bien pero no se quejen por que no ubo lemon, como ya avia escrito arriba y en el summary es un casi lemon.**

**¿Meresco review? ustedes lo diran **

**Bye, cuidence n.n**


	3. mi amor es pobre

**HOLA **

**¿Cómo están? Un songfic que seme ocurrió una noche no precisamente la misma canción si no una de Toni Dize quien colabora en esta canción junto a arcángel y Ken-y y sinceramente me encanta, al principio no quería ni oírla pero luego me rendí ante ella después que unas amigas me obligaron a oírla. **

**Es un SasuHina, pero también NaruSaku y ShikaTema espero que les guste.**

Ahí estaban ellos, tres de los chicos mas codiciados de Tokio, sufriendo la perdida de quienes algunas ves fueron sus novias, las cuales perdieron, no, no es que hayan muerto, nada de eso, todo fue por culpas de tres estúpidas chicas obsesionadas con ellos, ellas fueron hasta donde los tres chicos estaban y los besaron justamente cuando sus novias pasaban por el lugar creando la ilusión de una falsa infidelidad.

Las tres chicas causantes de su desgracia como ellos lo llamaban, eran nada más y nada menos que Karin, junto a sus amigas Kin y Sasame, por culpa de ellas fue que en esos momentos eran tres chicos abandonados.

-¿Aún siguen así? –pregunto el chico Inuzuka entrando al departamento del Uchiha sin tocar junto a Ino, Gaara, Ten ten, Neji y Chouji, los recién llegados sabían todo lo que avía pasado aún que al principio hubo problemas entre Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo que entre Gaara y Shikamaru, ya que habían oído las cosas de otro modo a las que en realidad avían pasado.

-¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar? –exclamo fríamente el Uchiha.

-Es que tocamos varias veces y creímos que estaban haciendo un intento de suicidio y entramos para detenerlos –respondió en tono de burla la rubia quien trataba de levantarle los ánimos en vano.

-Buena idea Ino, Sasuke ¿tienes una soga? –hablo Naruto en un tono muy serio para el.

-No pueden quedarse ahí sentados por toda su vida –esta ves el que hablo fue Gaara quien los miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿A sí? Obsérvanos –Shikamaru al igual que Sasuke y Naruto estaba herido por el no tan reciente abandono de su "problemática rubia" como el la llamaba.

-¡Ya basta!, no pueden quedarse ahí como tres idiotas sin hacer nada, Hinata, Sakura y Temari están sufriendo tanto o peor que ustedes y aun así no hacen nada, y más tu, Naruto, que hiciste asta lo imposible para conquistar a Sakura, son patéticos –grito la Yamanaka ya molesta por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos? Ya tratamos de hablar con ellas pero no funciono –reto Sasuke ignorando la última palabra que la rubia dijo.

-Yo tengo una idea –todos voltearon a ver a Chouji que comía una bolsa de papitas –esta noche, en el café de mi familia abra noche de karaoke, solo tienen que convencer a Sakura y a Temari ya que a Hinata le toca trabajar hoy hasta tarde –informo el chico de huesos anchos, la Hyuga trabajaba en el café Akimichi barios días a la semana.

-Es una buena idea –apoyó el chico de ojos perlas.

-Si, solo imagínense cantando alguna canción romántica cada uno, luego ellas lo perdonan y luego el final con los fuegos artificiales mientras se besan –todo veían con unas gotitas de sudor a la rubia que tenia estrellitas en los ojos por la fantasía que acababa de tener del "final feliz".

-Pero hay un problema –la atención fue a parar al Nara –se negaran si saben que iremos –era cierto, ellas se negarían.

-Pero no tienen que saberlo –dijo el Inuzuka –Ino y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a Sakura –el chico perro sonrió mientras levantaba su purgar al estilo Gay.

-Yo llevare a Temari –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y yo me encargare de que Hinata no se entere de nada mientras Chouji les guarda el turno y escoge la canción –se unió Neji al plan.

-Gracias Chicos –dijo Naruto y luego se dio cuenta de algo –por cierto Kiba ¿Dónde esta Akamaru? –pregunto el rubio al darse cuenta del que el perro no lo acompañaba.

-Ha, es que lo tuve que dejar con Hana para que le hiciera un chequeo, creo que esta enfermo –respondió el Inuzuka notándose preocupado por su perro.

Después de haber planeado todo por varias horas el momento de actuar llego y como lo avían dicho, Gaara, Kiba e Ino llevaron a Sakura y Temari, la peli-rosa al principio se negó ya que no tenia ganas de nada pero con la insistencia de Ino y Kiba no se podía, por su parte Temari no pudo negarse ya que Gaara la miraba de una forma fría y amenazante, sospecho que algo andaba mal ya que, el pelirrojo no era alguien que le gustara ir a lugares que tuvieran más de cinco personas aparte de sus amigos, cuando llegaron al café Hinata los condujo a todos a una mesa que estaba unida a otra para hacer una sola.

Mientras tanto detrás del café se encontraban los tres chicos mientras se preparaban para subir al "escenario", esperaban que dos chicas borrachas dejaran de cantar de una buena ves ya que cierto Uchiha podía cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

-Chicos, casi es su turno ¿están listos? –pregunto el Akimichi ansioso comiendo su bolsa de papas numero 15 en el día.

-Si, ya estamos listos –respondió Shikamaru por los tres.

-Estoy nervioso –comento el Uzumaki.

-Espero que sete pase pronto porque es momento de que comiences –informo Chouji mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Adentro, en una esquina del café se encontraban Hinata, Sakura y Temari quienes sospechaban que algo pasaba.

-Esto esta raro –dijo en un susurro la peli-rosa.

-Creo que planearon algún tipo de broma para dejarnos en ridículo –comento la rubia con molestia ante la idea.

-Yo no se, pero creo que deberíamos esperar, si es algo de lo que dice Temari ya estaremos más preparadas para el contra ataque –dijo Hinata mientras escuchaban una tonada muy conocida para las tres pero no le prestaron atención.

-Hinata tiene razón y en el momento que descubramos lo que planean nosotras… -pero dejo de hablar por una razón.

_**Mi amor es pobre, no tiene casa ni dinero**_

_**Camina por las calles del corazón tuyo pidiendo**_

_**Como un limosnero, ámame por favor, ábreme el corazón,**_

_**No ves que me mata el silencio Mientras callas,**_

_**No se como pedirte mas que no te vallas.**_

La peli-rosa volteó lentamente al oír esa vos, esa vos que amó y que extrañaba con todo su ser, al principio deseo y pidió a Dios que no fuera el pero cuando se dio la vuelta por completo lo vio ahí, cantando, Naruto, su Naruto estaba sobre el "escenario" improvisado mientras cantaba esa canción, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y oía atentamente al rubio cantar.

_**Me hice promesas, yo mismo me jure olvidarte**_

_**Y no tuve fuerzas solo las tengo para amarte**_

_**Ámame por favor o arráncame el corazón**_

_**No ves que me mata el silencio mientras callas,**_

_**No ce como pedirte más que no te vallas.**_

La rubia miraba sorprendida asía donde estaba el peli-negro de una coleta que se avía unido al rubio con un micrófono en mano y la miraba atentamente, en la mirada de Shikamaru se percibía un eje de tristeza junto con arrepentimiento, ella quería voltear, no quería verlo pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, Shikamaru y Naruto cantaban mientras la peli-rosa y la rubia daban pequeños pasos hasta quedar frente a ellos pero sin subir al "escenario", Temari se reprochaba mentalmente lo que hacia pero su corazón la impulsaba a seguir hacia adelante.

_**Ya tengo débil el corazón, un día menos **_

_**Los ojos llenos de lagrimas, hay amor. **_

_**Si tú me has visto cerquita del corazón tuyo**_

_**Es por que a tu lado construyó una casita pa**_

_**Vivirla mientras poco a poco sufro y me destruyo,**_

_**Amarte a ti ya es mi pasa tiempo, el tuyo es**_

_**Irte como el viento, ignorando mis sentimientos**_

_**Mientras yo muriendo… quedo en la nada.**_

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Sasuke, cantando, se acercaba a ella luego de haber bajado el escenario, ella seguía retrocediendo hasta que quedo pegada a la pared, el peli-negro se poso frente a ella mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de la peli-azul, esta volteó la vista hacia otro lado antes de que la mano de Sasuke tocara su cara, el ojinegro la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos, la sentía temblar bajo su mirada como si tuviera miedo y eso lo ario, el nunca le aria daño y ella lo sabia, mientras el estaba en su reflexión mental ella llevó su vista hacia atrás de el, donde estaban Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru y Naruto, estos los observaban y sus amigas le sonreían abrasadas de sus respectivos, nuevamente novios, luego miro a su primo Neji el cual asintió como si supiera la pregunta mental que le hacia, pero su vista dio vueltas por el alrededor de la habitación y vio a Karin, esta estaba con cara de molestia al igual que sus amigas, pero al sentir como Sasuke se alejaba de ella volvió su vista hacia donde el estaba, este se dio la vuelta preparado para empezar a caminar pero antes de lograr su cometido sintió como alguien lo agarraba del brazo y lo jalaba y luego sintió unas manos en su cara y unos labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pero luego se serraron y tomo a la peli-azul de la cadera apegándolo más a el, entre los presente se podía apreciar unas sonrisas en sus rostros y tres chicas que arañaban la mesa con sus uñas del coraje que sentían.

-No volveré a dejarte ir Hinata –le susurro al oído luego que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Sasuke, tengo que seguir con el trabajo –le dijo entre pequeñas risas y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, el la miro fríamente y ella dejo de reír, lego el sonrió y la apego nuevamente hacia el para besarla.

**Se que la canción no tiene que ver mucho con la situación que plantee pero sentí unas enormes ganas de escribir y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.**

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Merezco review? O ¿un ataque vegetal por parte de los lectores? Yo por mi parte prefiero los review.**

**Bye, cuídense. n.n**


	4. fiesta de disfraces

**Hola**

**Como ya no estoy en exámenes (¡HURRA!) me he dedicado ha hacer este one-chop titulado "fiesta de disfrazes" me ha tomado un poco de tiempo, apenas hace cinco días que salí de los condenados exámenes, espero y les guste por que la verdad, tengo como dos semanas en terminarlo y no podía pero por fin ya obtuve la poca inspiración que me faltaba para poder terminarlo.**

Y hay estaba, frente a la mansión Namikaze, disfrazada de bruja, pero no de bruja normal sino todo lo contrario, el vestido le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos y hacia un poco de presión en los pechos y en el estomago marcando su figura, era de un color morado oscuro con detalles en azul noche y en la parte delantera era de cruces, las cintas que iban de un lado a otro apretaba aun mas el cuerpo de la chica, el los pies llevaba unas botas del mismo color y también de cruces, estas le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y tenían un tacón no muy altos, en cuanto el sombrero era el típico gorro puntiagudo completamente morado oscuro.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de vergüenza e ira, pero savia que todo era su culpa ya que no estuviera en esa situación si no se le hubiera ocurrido la magnifica idea de dormir en la casa de la peli rosa esa noche con la vaga excusa de "voy a una pijamada en casa de Sakura" que le avía dicho a su padre y para su desgracia este le avía creído, sabia que Naruto tendría una actividad por así llamarlo, el único requisito que se necesitaba era estar disfrazado, por lo que avía escuchado la gran parte del instituto iría incluyendo a Sasuke Uchiha mejor amigo y rival eterno de Naruto, el chico por quien todas suspiraban, pero para ella solo era un chico más del mundo.

Sakura le avía prometido que al llegar a su casa, el disfraz que estaba usando en esos momentos, estaría esperando por ella para partir a la "fiesta", y ella de ilusa avía confiado en la peli-rosa, no es que no hubiera cumplido con su palabra por que si lo hiso, sino que el disfraz era demasiado "atrevido" para Hinata y en esos momento se arrepentía de haberle mentido a su padre, por que si supiera que en realidad estaría en ese lugar su vida social terminaría en esos momentos.

Junto a ella estaban Ino y Sakura quienes también estaban disfrazadas, Sakura de ángel e Ino de diablilla, empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre, la oji-perla quería salir corriendo de hay pero sus pies y sus amigas no se lo permitían, la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente emitiendo un molesto y escalofriante chirrido, cuando se abrió completamente dejando ver a Naruto quien en esos momentos estaba disfrazado del Guasón.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron –dio la bienvenida el chico rubio –y… wow Hinata que bien te ves –la mencionada se sonrojo mas de los que ya estaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

-¡ya ves! Te dije que te veías bien, hasta el despistado de Naruto se dio cuenta –se dio la razón la peli-rosa a sí misma.

-He… Sakura, aun sigo aquí –le informo Naruto con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si, lo ce y aun no nos has invitado a pasar –dijo la oji-jade cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño, ante eso el rubio les dio paso por la puerta y extendió un brazo hacia adentro indicándoles que pasaran –ya era hora –susurro mas para sí que para el rubio, al entrar solo se escuchaba el mormullo de las personas, las quejas de los chicos y pequeños griticos de las chicas, las recién llegadas voltearon hacia donde se encontraban todas las chicas agrupadas y luego Sakura e Ino se dirigieron hacia el grupo dándose paso entre la multitud de chicas pero Hinata se quedo parada en el mismo lugar.

-Oye Hinata –grito alguien no muy lejos de ella y reconoció la voz era la de Kiba que se acercaba a ella junto a Chino, el Inuzuka estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo y el Aburame solamente tenia una Atenas, aparentemente de algún bicho, puesto en la cabeza –te ves bien –le dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba ya que nunca abría imaginado a su amiga con ropa tan… tentadora.

-Gracias, tu igual –respondió sin observar mucho la reacción del castaño, volteó hacia el pelinegro que permanecía inerte como siempre -¿de qué estas disfrazado, Shino? –pero antes de que el aludido pudiera decir algo Naruto empezó a hablar.

-Escuchen –llamo el rubio pero nadie aparte de Hinata, Kiba y Shino le prestaban atención -¡escuchen! – subió la voz un poco pero nada, saco un mini-megáfono de quien sabe donde y grito ha través de el -¡ESCUCHEN! –antes el grito de ojiazul a través del aparato todos voltearon hacia el, la gran mayoría con el seño fruncido.

-¿Para que estamos aquí tarado? –pregunto Sasuke desde el fondo logrando salir por fin de el gran tumulto de chicas, el pelinegro estaba disfrazado de vampiro, pero sin la capa ya que el las encontraba fastidiosas y molestas.

-Para eso quiero su atención –dijo el rubio –los atraje a todos hasta aquí para jugar un juego llamado casería de monstruos –todos los presentes miraron al rubio con caras de extraños hasta que una voz atrajo la atención.

-Naruto idiota, solo nos trajiste aquí para esto –grito Sakura junto a Ino, ambas con el seño fruncido, luego empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando a Hinata con ellas.

-Bueno, se perderán la parte interesante –las otras dos, por alguna razón dejaron de caminar y voltearon hacia el ojiazul prestando atención, y Naruto sonrío –una gran parte de ustedes se esconderán por toda la casa y la parte restante los buscaran, ataran las manos de sus "presas" con estas sogas… -mostro un baúl lleno de sogas bastantes largas –al cabo de dos horas todos tendrán que volver hasta aquí con las personas que hallan atrapado, y cuando lo hagan… tendrán que besar a cada uno de sus capturados –un grito se escucho por parte de todas las chicas que estaban presentes excepto Hinata quien tapo sus oídos ante el bullicio –si los que tienen que esconderse encuentran a otros de estos automáticamente se vuelven buscadores –finalizo el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa.

Los presentes empezaron ha comentar sobre la idea del rubio y sobre a las personas que querían encontrar, sobre todo la gran mayoría de chicas que, obviamente, querían encontrar a el Uchiha, pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Naruto los interrumpió.

-Tengan cuidado con la puertas sorpresa si no quieren que se repita lo de los años anteriores –les recordó ya que esa mansión tenia puertas que, extrañamente, no tenían salida y/o se abrían para dar paso hacia el jardín, el único inconveniente era que, esas puertas quedaban entre el tercer y quinto piso de la mansión –y otra cosa, no se permite que tengan relaciones en ninguna de las habitaciones –la mayoría de los chicos emitieron risas y palabras de "como digas" en con doble sentido -¡hablo enserio, la ultima ves que hice una fiesta mi madre encontró tres persevantes en su habitación y casi me hecha de casa! –los demás soltaron un suspiro resignación y luego aceptaron la propuesta, entre las personas que tenían que esconderse estaban Sakura, Sasuke que, asombrosamente no protesto por la idea de Naruto, y Hinata quien esperaba no ser encontrada.

Un pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso de la casa de Naruto buscando un buen lugar para esconderse ya que conocía ese lugar muy bien, estaba fastidiado por la absurda idea de su amigo pero no dijo nada ya que sabia que si ce negaba a jugar la mayoría de las chicas presentes también se negarían y junto a ella los chicos, de un momento a otro las luces del pasillo se apagaron dejando todo en total oscuridad, unos gritos se escucharon de la plantas bajas y otros de las plantas altas, al parecer el rubio avía interrumpido la electricidad a propósito "genial" pensó fastidiado el pelinegro.

Camino un poco más hasta que pudo divisar una puerta particular, esta tenia barios zorros tallados y en el centro de la puerta se encontraba el nombre del rubio también tallado pero de una forma extraña, sonrío de medio lado y tomo la perilla de la puerta que al parecer estaba abierta así que entro, pero dentro frunció el seño ante lo que veía.

-Rayos… -susurro el pelinegro.

Hinata que avía sido una de las primeras en esconderse se encontraba en una habitación, acostada sobre la cama con los pies en el aire, las botas que llevaba le molestaban y por eso se las quito, mientras sus pies jugaban en el aire una de sus manos se posaba en su frente para tapar la luz que emanaba el foco de la recamara, luego de varios minuto por fin bajo sus pies y los posó de forma curva sobre la cama, su rostro se podía notar sereno y no pensaba en nada, podía escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba que iban y venían de un lado a otro, ella sabia que hay no la encontrarían, casi nadie entraba a esa habitación y confiaba en que las pocas personas que entraba hay no llegarían a lo que se terminaba el tiempo limite, serró los ojos mientras daba un largo y profundo suspiro, y los abrió nuevamente y sintió pasos acercándose, distantes pero los sentía, pero luego se detuvieron, la luz se había ido, los pasos comenzaron de nuevo pero ella serró los ojos en un intento de relajarse, los pasos seguían pero se detuvieron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, los pasos se avían detenido justamente hay, en la habitación en que ella estaba, la perilla de la puerta girarse, pensó en esconderse pero sus pies no reaccionaban, pensó entonces en girar sobre si misma y esconderse bajo la cama, pero era en vano, su cuerpo tampoco reaccionaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente pudo divisar una silueta masculina, el cabello se le notaba revuelto y era alto, las sombras lo tapaban por completo.

-Rayos… -escucho la voz de la persona que avía entrado, una voz grave, masculina, sensual a los oídos femeninos y con un muy prescindible tono de molestia –sal de aquí –pronuncio el chico controlando su tono de voz para no gritar, ante la orden la peli-azul frunció el seño, ¿quien se creía el para estar sacándola de un lugar que ni siquiera era su casa?, no tenia idea pero no aria lo que el dijo.

-No –respondió también en un tono de molestia, el chico entro por completo serrando la puerta tras el.

-¿A caso no sabes quien soy? –pregunto con sorna y aun con tono molesto pero esta ves subiendo su tono de voz.

-No, no se y no me importa –respondió mientras se paraba de la cama e iba hacia la ventana asomándose en ella.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y digo que salgas de aquí –se presento.

-Dije que no me importaba, y además, yo estaba aquí primero que tu así que tu eres quien debería salir –Sasuke observo a la chica impactado, normalmente cuando decía quien era recibía varias disculpas e insinuaciones pero esa, lo avía ignorado, por primera vez alguien lo avía ignorado, y aun más, una chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto de la manera más fría, aterradora y sensual que podía hacer pero nada, la chica no se inmuto ante su voz, ella seguía ahí parada sin prestarle atención –es de mala educación no responder una pregunta –le dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta quedar a mínimo cuatro pasos de ella.

-No estoy obligada a contestar –luego de decir eso suspiro, era cierto, no estaba obligada a contestar y tampoco lo aria.

-Mph –gruño el pelinegro ante lo respondido por ella –ya no importa, solo no te acerques –le advirtió y fue hacia la cilla del escritorio con la vista puesta en ella.

La peli-rosa caminaba lo más sigilosamente por uno de los pasillos mientras buscaba un lugar en donde esconderse y de paso en donde se avía escondido cierto Uchiha que todas buscaban como locas, si lograba encontrarlo el tendría que besarla, ese era su deseo, luego de eso serian novios hasta llegar a la universidad, el le pediría matrimonio y ella aceptaría, su boda seria en grande, su luna de miel en parís, tendrían cuatros hijitos de pelos negros y ojos jades, se mudarían a Vancouver en donde vivirían el resto de sus vidas, el nunca le seria infiel ni ella tampoco, asistirían a la boda de sus hijos, conocerían a sus primeros nietos, envejecerían y morirían juntos, si, tenia toda su vida junto al pelinegro planeada, lo único que necesitaba para que sus planes se pusieran en marcha era a Sasuke Uchiha en su poder, mientras ella fantaseaba llego al final del pasillo en el cual se encontraba una puerta, la abrió sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, una suave brisa nocturna choco contra su cara meciendo sus cabellos, se sentía tan bien, pero algo andaba mal, una brisa nocturna no se siente con esa intensidad en una habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente y casi se le va el arma al ver que estaba en el cuarto piso, con una puerta que la llevaba directamente al jardín, el único problema era que ¡no tenia escaleras!, en un impulso dio un portazo y grito mientras corría, alguien se acercaba pero ella no le dio atención ha eso y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas y con las lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-He… Sakura, se supone que tienes que esconderte –le recordó el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Sácame de aquí –pidió con los nervios y el miedo a flor de piel.

-Sakura, ¿sabes que si hago eso tendrás que besarme? –le advirtió, claro que el quería hacerlo pero no lo haría si ella no quería -¿estas segura? –le pregunto en un torno tierno.

-No importa, solo sácame de aquí –le suplico mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza pero no sabia el daño que le hacia al rubio con esas palabras, el rostro del ojiazul se torno en uno de tristeza ¿Cómo que no le importaba? ¿Acaso a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos que tenia por ella?, ahora si estaba desanimado como nunca, tomo las muñecas de la peli-rosa y las ato con la soga no muy fuerte, empezó a caminar sin esperar a la oji-jade que miraba extraña al rubio, este la jalo con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que ella casi se tropezara – ¿Naruto? –llamo con confusión en su voz pero el siguió caminando como si nada.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke salía del baño con el pantalón si abotonar y el pelo mojado, y Hinata estaba acostada sobre la cama igual como estaba antes de que ese chico llegara, lo observo unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada sonrojada, en esos momentos agradecía que la luz avía sido interrumpida, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la cama se bajaba un poco del otro lado haciendo que volteara su rostro nuevamente y encontrarse con la profunda mirada negra del Uchiha.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –pregunto con nerviosismo al tener al chico tan cerca de ella.

-Solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no eres como las demás?, digo, todas las chicas normalmente se tiran en cima de mi pero tu eres… eres diferente –le explico con detenimiento y tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas.

-La verdad es que me pareces un chico común y corriente, además ser diferente no tiene nada de malo ¿cierto? –le confesó, El Uchiha sintió su orgullo pisoteado pero en cierta forma no le importaba ya que la chica que tenia en frente se le hacia sumamente interesante y extraña, a decir verdad se estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño y le gustaba esa sensación.

-No pero, la mayoría de personas se adaptan a que los demás sean iguales y por el simple echo de que uno de ellos sean diferentes lo encuentran extraño y no les gusta a algunos –sin saber como, su cara se acerco un poco a la de ella, quedando sinoptizado con los ojos de lunas de ella.

-ya es costumbre para mi que me vean de esa manera –ella también acerco su rostro al de el inconscientemente mientras se perdía el la oscuridad de esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de ella pero a la ves tan diferentes –Hinata Hyuga –le ofreció la mano como una forma de saludo que el acepto del mismo modo.

-¿Hyuga? –pronuncio con un poco de asombro, y nuevamente acerco su rostro al de ella al punto en que sus narices se topaban, se observaban detenidamente, ella sonrojada y el con un aire de deseo indefinido ladeo un poco la cabeza juntando sus labios con los de ella la cual no se opuso y le tomo el ritmo, lento y con pasión, sintió como una der las manos del Uchiha se paseaba por su cadera y cintura, el se levanto un poco poniéndose en cima de ella pero con su peso concentrado en sus brazos para no aplastarla, ella paso sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke y jugaba con sus hebras negras, ambos con los ojos cerrados y suprimiendo lo más que podían el deseo de sentirse el un al otro.

Era absurdo, no se conocían, apenas esa noche avían hablado por primera ves, con un comienzo nada amigable para decir verdad, pero en esos momentos se devoraban los labios como dos enamorados que iban ha ser separados para la eternidad, como aquellos que sienten que la muerte los arrastrará en cualquier momento a lo más profundo y oscuro del infierno antes de poder amarse.

El Uchiha pasó su mano desde las piernas de Hinata hasta llegar a su vientre, se separo de ella un momento por la falta de aire, ambos con la respiración agitada volvieron a besarse, pero esta ves el se encargaba de quitar la cinta del disfraz la cual le estorbaba en su recorrido, tomo una de las puntas pero andes de poder deshacer el nudo las pequeñas manos de la Hyuga agarraron la de el deteniéndolo en el instante, se separo de ella nuevamente con notoria confusión en su rostro, subió la mirada hacia la de ella y observo su cara con un efusivo sonrojo, esa vista le daba un poco de risa, a pesar de la edad que tenia se comportaba como una niña de once años, luego de unos minutos así tomo las manos de Hinata y las fue retirando cuidadosamente, después de deshacer del nudo, quitar la cinta y bajar el zíper del disfraz sin quitárselo por completo se quedo observándola anonadado, su cuerpo, el cual se marcaba mucho con el disfraz, era más tentador que con todas esas telas en cima, el sujetador negro que comprimía sus pechos fuertemente, su vientre pálido igual que todo su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus piernas largas y firmes en ese momento se encontraban juntas desde las rodillas hasta los muslos se frotaban una a la otra en un acto de nerviosismo, y sus ojos, esos ojos con resplandor propio, hijos de la propia luna que, sin permiso alguno, lo cautivaron como el policía al ladrón, se sentía tonto al tener todos esos pensamientos tan cursis pero decidió olvidarlo, no sabia por que pero necesitaba que ella no se olvidara de el, que se convirtiera en una de esas tantas chicas que lo perseguían, que se tirara a sus brazos y le pidiera más, otra noche con el, eso era lo único que quería, haría que ella nunca se olvidara de el y que el tampoco la olvidara.

Tomo nuevamente sus labios pero esta ves en un beso animal, apasionado, lleno de lujuria, sexi, envenenado con placer y al mismo tiempo con dulzura, el no era así, el nunca fue así pero sin embargo, esa noche, cambio quien sabe tal ves por unas cuantas horas, pero finalmente cambio, ella lo avía hecho cambiar.

En un momento la situación se volteo junto al giro que Hinata avía echo sobre Sasuke dejándolo muy impresionado por la acción de la chica más tímida de toda la secundaria, pero de algún modo le gustaba como estaba actuando, ella se acerco al oído del Uchiha y le susurró "no puedo llevarme yo todo el placer" ante esa confesión Sasuke sintió como su calentura aumentaba solo con esas siete palabras, nerviosamente ella desabotonaba por completo la camisa del Uchiha dejando su torso al descubierto, este llevo sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza mientras que ella pasaba tímidamente las manos por el pecho del Uchiha para luego bajar la cabeza e ir dando besos fugaces en el torso para luego subir hasta su cuello, Sasuke llevo sus manos a la espalda de Hinata subiendo y bajando en esta lentamente para luego ir bajándolas cada ves más hasta posarla en el trasero de la ojiluna, al sentir eso dio un pequeño respingo y lo miro atentamente, Sasuke tenia una sonrisa divertida y llena de lujuria la cual hacia que la peli azul lo deseara más y se ruborizara, una idea traviesa paso por la mente de Hinata, aun sabiendo que en otras ocasiones esa idea ni siquiera se asomaría por su cabeza pero en esos momentos deseaba intentarlo.

Se quito de encima del ojinegro y se puso de pie, Sasuke se sentó en la cama con el seño fruncido, no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía a esa chica, primero lo ignora como si su vida dependiera de eso luego le daba placer desmedido solo con besarlo en el torso para después pararse sin decir nada, no, el no dejaría que ella se fuera así nada más dejándolo con un "pequeño" problema entre sus piernas, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo la peli azul se detuvo en frente de la cama dándole la espalda y lentamente empezó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro hipnotizándolo en el acto, tarareaba una canción provocativa mientras se iba quitando las medias largas las cuales llevó en todo momento, subió su sus manos hasta sus hombros bajando el disfraz y pasándolo por los brazos hasta que estos estuvieron libres de la prenda luego paso el disfraz por sus pies dejando ver, por fin, la ropa interior de encaje negro, volvió su vista hacia el ojinegro dando completamente la vuelta y se acerco nuevamente hacia el acostándolo en la cama, al parecer ella avía vencido su timidez por esos momentos en los cuales lo besaba efusivamente, sus lenguas jugaban y se chocaban entre sí lamiéndose una a otra.

Sasuke no pudo más y se dio la vuelta quedando en cima de ella mientras aun la besaba, con una mano masajeaba uno de los pechos de la ojiperla mientras la otra aguantaba todo el peso del chico para no caer, separo sus labios de los de ella y con sus dientes tomo uno de los tirantes del sujetador bajándolo por los hombros, beso la parte roja que dejaba el tirante, el autocontrol se le acababa, paso sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la chica desabrochando el sujetador y quitándoselo de un tirón mientras la besaba nuevamente.

Se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxers, el la entre pierna del chico se podía divisar un enorme bulto, cuando se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, su miembro erecto se dejo ver orgulloso por los ojos perlas, de una manera rápida le quito las bragas a la peli azul, se poso nuevamente en cima de ella pero esta ves con una mirada tierna y una media sonrisa la cual se acercaba hacia el rostro de la Hyuga hasta besarlo mientras entraba lentamente en ella, la chica soltó algunos gemidos que se perdieron en la boca del Uchiha mientras este entraba y salía suavemente de ella como si no quisiera lastimarla, una de las manos de Hinata se aferraban a las sabanas mientras que la otra estaba en la nuca de Sasuke tratando de profundizar el beso.

Las envestidas se hacían más rápidas y crecían cada vez más al igual que los gemidos que se ahogaban entre sus bocas, el Uchiha separo su cara de la de ella mientras la miraba fijamente, las respiraciones de ambos eran rápidas y entrecortadas, los gemidos y gruñidos se hicieron más frecuentes, sus rostros mojados por el sudor y sonrojados de placer volvieron a encontrarse en un suave beso, el Uchiha volteo las cosas dejándola a ella encima nuevamente, ella entendió el mensaje y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente hasta que se acostumbro al movimiento, no sabia por que pero los gruñidos que salían de la boca de Sasuke la excitaban más y al parecer a el también le excitaban los gemidos de ella ya que sintió su miembro crecer dentro de ella, con sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro empezó a acariciarlo, en un impulso se acerco a el para besarlo sin saber el motivo del porque hacerlo, tal ves por que quería probar nuevamente eso masculinos labios que se le hicieron adictos desde la primera ves que los sintió, tal ves porque el momento le indicaba que tenia que hacerlo o era que simplemente lo deseaba, no le importaba, después de todo ya lo estaba haciendo y el le correspondía, solo era pasar una noche con el y después se olvidarían de todo, todo volvería a la normalidad como avía sido antes de ellos encontrarse, no se hablarían, no se mirarían al pasar al lado del otro, no se darían cuenta de sus presencias y nuevamente seria como desconocidos aun sabiendo lo que pasó, de algún modo ese pensamiento no le agrado pero no sabia la razón, ósea, no tenia porque ese sentimiento, mientras ella vagaba por sus pensamientos el Uchiha se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica, una de tristeza pero no entendía el motivo, antes de poder decir algo decidió callar, no era su incumbencia ¿cierto?, tal ves era por problemas personales de ella y por eso no debía preguntar, aun con esos pensamientos la curiosidad, muy carente en el, se apoderaba de su boca pero el lograba detener la interrogante que quería salir de ella.

Ambos sintieron como el final llegaría dentro de pocos momentos, los gemidos de Hinata crecieron al igual que los gruñidos de Sasuke los cuales se hicieron más frecuentes los movimientos de ella ce hicieron más rápidos sucedió, ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, Hinata callo sobre el pecho del pelinegro agotada, sudorosa y con la respiración agitada al igual que el ojinegro para luego dar un giro y acostarse a su lado, por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos conocía Sasuke la atrajo hacia el hasta que ella quedara con su cabeza sobre su pecho a lo que ella no se negó, un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos pero poco a poco la atmosfera se fue relajando, pasaron un largo tiempo así hasta que la peli azul hablo.

-Creo que tenemos que cambiarnos, el juego ya esta por terminar –dijo sin moverse.

-Creo que si –respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba sin muchas ganas -¿qué haces? –le pregunto mientras la veía recoger su ropa e ir al baño.

-Iré a cambiarme –le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

-No hay nada que no allá visto –rió mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-No importa –y entro al baño, luego de varios minutos dentro salió cambiada totalmente y con el pelo arreglado –yo saldré primero después que me valla esperas unos minutos y sales, para que no sospechen nada si nos ven –antes de poder salir completamente la voz del pelinegro se escucho por la habitación

-Oye –cuando la llamo se detuvo pero sin mirar atrás –no le cuentes a nadie de lo que paso –le advirtió.

-No pensaba hacerlo –y sin decir nada más salió dejando a un confundido Sasuke, normalmente todas las lacas con las que avía estado esperaban tomaban su celular y mandaban mensajes a sus amigas dándole la "gran" noticia, pero ella lo dejo solo, es como si lo que paso entre ellos en realidad solo fuera un sueño o algo por el estilo y eso lo frustraba.

Todos los que asistieron a la fiesta de Naruto estaban abajo, algunos con una gran fila de personas con las manos atadas, entre esos Naruto que avía encontrado más o menos veinte chicas entre ellas la peli rosa, Ino quien también había sido buscadora tenia a unos trece chicos atados siendo el primero en la fila Sai, y algunos llevaban menos, como Temari que solo tenia a Shikamaru, Gaara a Matsuri y Chouji a una chica delgada de pelo color purpura hasta los hombros, ojos negros y Tez blanca la cual se llamaba Mayu, entre otros.

-Bueno, es hora de empezar –anuncio el rubio con una sonrisa, fue hasta el final de la soga en donde estaba una chica pelirroja que estaba disfrazada de vaquera a la cual tomo de la cintura para besarla profundamente, luego de que terminara de besarla le desato las manos y esta se despidió de una forma coqueta mientras decía un "llámame", después le seguía una rubia disfrazada de vampiresa y la beso al igual que a la anterior para luego desatarle las manos, y así siguió hasta que llego al final de la soga en donde se encontraba Sakura, todo quedo en silencio, todos los presentes conocían la atracción que sentía el rubio por la oji jade, la cual al parecer no sentía lo mismo, todos miraban expectantes a Naruto, este se acerco hasta el rostro de Sakura y ella serró los ojos esperando el beso, cuando por fin pudo sentir algo no fue lo que esperaba, abrió los ojos y vio como el ojiazul se alejaba, le avía besado la mejilla y ni siquiera le avía puesto interés al asunto, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y este solo respondió – nunca especifique donde tenia que ser el beso –y siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba su mejor amigo rival.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto el pelinegro sin mostrar mucho interés.

-A ella no le importaba, no bale la pena –respondió mirando hacia el lugar en donde estaba aun parada, sus amigas se acercaron a ella diciéndole algunas cosas que por la distancia no podían escuchar, Sasuke pudo ver que la Hyuga miraba con expresión interrogante hacia donde ellos estaban pero no era a el, sino a su amigo rubio el cual solo se encogió de hombros como dándole una respuesta, la peli azul volteó, no sin antes mirar de manera fugaz al pelinegro.

Todos los presentes desaparecían poco a poco ya que el juego avía terminado y era tarde, los únicos que quedaban eran, Naruto el cual estaba en su cuarto, Sakura, Sasuke que acompañaba al rubio, Hinata e Ino, estas últimas trataban de animar a su amiga peli rosa que negaba en irse sin antes hablar con Naruto.

-Sakura puedes hablar con el mañana, en el instituto –le decía su amiga rubia quien la detenía de un brazo.

-No Ino, quiero hablar con el ahora –y dicho esto se soltó y subió las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto del rubio.

-Vámonos Hinata –dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Sakura tiene las llaves del auto –la Yamanaka detuvo su caminar al tiempo que arrojaba unas que otras maldiciones al viento, cuando volteo a ver a la oji perla pudo divisar una figura masculina que bajaba las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos –hola Sasuke –saludo la ojiazul.

-Mph –fue lo que respondió el Uchiha.

-Hinata, ¿crees que Sai este lejos de aquí? –pregunto la rubia.

-No ce, tal ves esta por aquí cerca haciendo grafiti con Kiba –le respondió en tono de burla lo cual al parecer la rubia no avía entendido.

-Gracias, Iré a buscarlo –sonrió la rubia corriendo hacia la puerta.

-No, Ino espera, no me dejes sola con… -pero antes de poder acaba la rubia ya avía salido de la mansión dejando a Sasuke y Hinata en un incomodo silencio, la ojiperla bajo la mirada sonrojada pero ante ese acto su sombrero se callo, se agacho para tomarlo pero otra mano le gano, subió un poco la mirada y en frente de ella estaban unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente, ambos fueron parándose lentamente sin romper el contacto visual, el le devolvió el sombrero sin decir nada.

-Gracias –susurro siendo escuchado por el, cuando iba ha hablar otra voz le tomo la delantera.

-Hinata –llamo la peli rosa captando la atención de ambos, la peli azul camino hasta ella tomando algo que ella le daba –esta es la llave del auto y esta la de mi departamento yo me quedare aquí esta noche –y sin decir más subió las escaleras nuevamente, la ojiperla empezó a caminar hacia la puerta tratando de no ver al Uchiha pero este la tomo del brazo deteniendo su caminar y la jalo hacia el.

-¿No te despides? –le susurro al oído causando que la piel de ella se engranujara.

-Adiós Uchih… -pero antes de poder terminar los labios de el la hicieron callar en un beso, luego de casi un minuto se separaron por falta de aire -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto confundida pero sin alejarse de el.

-¿quieres ir al con migo al cine mañana? –pregunto haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella avía preguntado, esta solo asintió lentamente y el sonrió –pasare por ti a las cinco –se separo de ella y camino hasta la puerta desapareciendo tras ella.

"Tal ves no fue tan mala idea ir ha esa fiesta después de todo, fue bueno no haberme quedado en casa aburrida y sin nada que hacer" pensaba ella mientras caminaba hacia el auto, "tal ves tuve suerte al ser obligada a venir" se dijo en voz baja a si misma mientras miraba como el auto del Uchiha salía por el gran portón Namikaze.

**Uff por fin lo termine, dure casi dos semanas escribiendo esto pero lo termine.**

**Sean buenos conmigo creo que este me quedo peor que mi otro one-shop lemon pero espero que les guste, no saben cuantas cosas tuve que hacer para que no me descubrieran escribiendo esto y casi lo hacen, ¡o-o.**

**Bye. **


	5. fiesta de disfraces 2

**Esta continuación la hice por que en foros dz me la pidieron y pensé que era justo ponerla aquí también, espero que les guste.**

El despertador empezó a sonar despertando a la peli azul que abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, miró el aparato el cual indicaba las 7; 15 AM, luego paseo su mirada por la habitación color rosa pálido con flores pintadas en color azul claro, amarillas y rojas, obviamente esa no era su habitación, la de ella era femenina pero no para tanto, luego pudo ver un estante repleto de muñecas de trapos, todas con vestidos y pelos de raros colores, dio un pequeño giro sobre la cama para ver a su amiga rubia que dormía agarrada de su brazo y diciendo algunas cosas entre sueños que no lograba entender, y ahí recordó todo, la supuesta pijamada en la casa de Sakura, el disfraz, la fiesta en casa de Naruto, el juego, a ella y Sasuke… esperen un minuto **¡¿yo y Sasuke? **Se pregunto mentalmente y de un momento a otro todas las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a ella como un rayo, esta vez recordando los besos, las carisias, los suspiros… **lo bien que se sintió **dijo en voz baja para sí misma, pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente en un portazo haciendo que Ino despertada del susto, detrás de la puerta se encontraba la chica peli rosa con una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste y los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Aun no están listas? –pregunto la Haruno con voz cansada mientras entraba por completo a la habitación y empezaba a buscar algo entre su closet –tenemos que ir al instituto, y se nos hace tarde –les aclaro ante las miradas interrogantes que las otras dos le lanzaban.

Luego de barios minutos de pelear por la ducha, Hinata y Sakura se cambiaban mientras esperaban que Ino saliera del baño.

-Entonces Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue anoche? –pregunto la rubia saliendo por fin de la ducha con una diminuta toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en el pelo mojado, Sakura la miro como si no supiera de que estaba hablando aun que fuera todo lo contrario -¡vamos! Como si no me di cuenta de que no llegaste a dormir anoche –le reclamo con una mirada picara.

-vámonos, nos estamos retrasando –y salió por la puerta, Hinata, que al igual que Ino aun no terminaba de cambiarse, le dedico una mirada de confusión a la rubia mientras se abotonaba la camisa del instituto y se ponía los zapatos escolares, **al parecer algo entre Naruto y Sakura salió mal **pensaba lo ojiperla por la repentinas acciones que hacia la peli rosa para evadir las preguntas que, por el momento, ellas avían hecho.

A paso rápido se dirigieron hacia el auto de la Haruno que tocaba desesperada la bocina de este, ambas subieron lo más rápido posible al vehículo, Hinata en el asiento del copiloto e Ino atrás, el auto convertible, de un color gris claro y con el techo destapado empezó su marcha saliendo de los terrenos Haruno.

-Sakura, no lo lograremos, es muy tarde –exclamo con preocupación la rubia mirando el reloj digital de vehículo el cual marcaba 7; 50 AM.

-Ya veremos –les dijo entre dientes la oji-jade, las acompañantes de estas solo la miraron confundidas por lo dicho por la peli rosa esta aferro con fuerza sus manos al volante, entre serró los ojos y hecho su cuerpo hacia el frente –sujétense –de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en una de las avenidas de la ciudad de Tokio, el vehículo se movía a una gran velocidad, a unos 80 KM por hora calculaban las acompañantes, que, tal y como avía ordenado la peli rosa, se sostenían de sus asientos mientras sus cabellos ondeaban hacia atrás colándose de ves en cuando hacia sus caras y topándose con sus bocas, Ino rezaba con lagrimas el los ojos.

-¡Dios, no me dejes morir con esta loca al volante, soy muy joven y hermosa para estar bajo tierra! –grito la rubia después que la Haruno doblo una esquina y estuvo a punto de chocar con otro auto.

-¡Fíjate animal! –Grito por otro lado la peli rosa con el seño fruncido –no seas tan dramática Ino –le dijo a la rubia con los ojos serrados y una pequeña vena en su frente.

-¡Sakura cuidado! –en un rápido movimiento Hinata tomo el volante con una mano evitando que se estrellara con una pared, la mencionada abrió los ojos y siguió conduciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, luego de barios minutos más por fin llegaron al instituto, la rubia bajo del auto lo mas rápido que pudo y abrazo a lo más cercano que encontró que resulto ser un árbol –la próxima ves, yo conduzco –dijo mirando a la rubia con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Que buena conductora eres Sakura –se burlo Kiba que paso por su lado junta a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru.

-Cállate Kiba, teníamos prisa –se defendió la pali rosa cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara hacia otra dirección para que no vieran sus sonrojo.

-Pues parece que Ino no piensa eso –se burlo nuevamente viendo como Sai trataba de apartar a la rubia del árbol la cual se negaba a hacerlo, Sakura se preparaba para golpear al castaño pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la campana sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases.

-Que problemáticos son, mejor vamos a clases –hablo Shikamaru en un bostezo, todos los chicos le hicieron caso y pasaron al lado de las chicas sin decir nada más, en ese momento el tiempo se paro para ambas chicas.

Hinata miraba a Sasuke, ninguno de los dos avían dicho nada en el momento que se vieron por obvias razones, pero aun así, sí hubieran estado a solas ella no seria capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos, no sabría como reaccionar sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, el pelinegro la miro de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa arrogante, eso le molesto un poco a la ojiperla, pero la verdad, no podía cambiar la expresión de su rostro por mas que tratase, estaba sonrojada, lo sentía, lo sabia y a el le encantaba verla así y más si era por su causa.

Por su parte, Sakura miraba al rubio con un eje de tristeza, el no la avía saludado como ya era costumbre, no la abrazo, no le pregunto si quería comer Ramen, no hizo nada, nada de lo que normalmente hacia todas las mañanas, era raro y de alguna manera no le agradaba, era lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, desde cuarto grado para ser precisos, siempre lo trato mal, le gritaba, pero nada de lo que hacia funcionaba, pero ahora que el ni siquiera la miraba deseaba que todo fuera como antes.

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar ante la desaparición los chicos tras la puerta y no tardo en darse cuenta de que su amiga peli rosa estaba al igual que ella estaba hace algunos segundos, la movió un poco pero esta seguía mirando a un punto perdido del gran jardín del instituto, miro a Ino que estaba al lado de ella desde ya varios minutos, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros indicando que no sabia que hacer para despertar a la Haruno de su trance, la peli azul se puso a pensar en una forma de cómo despertarla y algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic cuando se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de cómo despertarla.

-¡Sakura, se nos hace tarde para clases! –si bien era cierto, todos sabían que a la Haruno no le gustaba faltar a clase aun sí estaba enferma y por ende su asistencia era perfecta en todo los sentidos y, sí faltaba una primera vez estaría como loca todo el semestre, de un momento a otro Hinata e Ino estaban siendo arrastradas por Sakura quien corría a toda velocidad hasta el salón de clases, pero claro, de algo que no se acordaba la peli rosa era que su primera materia era lengua y literatura la cual era repartida por… Kakashi Hatake.

-¡Disculpe la tardanza! –grito Sakura entrando al salón, todas las personas callaron y llevaron sus ojos hacia le recién llegadas, la Haruno pació su vista por todo el salón buscando al profesor con la vista pero no lo encontraba, llevo su vista de forma macabra hacia la Hyuga que estaba de su lado derecho recuperándose de la corrida que dio involuntariamente –Hinata Hyuga, te detesto –le declaro.

-Disculpa Sakura pero si no hacia algo te hubieras quedado aun lluévase o nevase –y con esto dicho dejando a la Haruno maldiciendo en voz baja mientras la rubia se reía, pasaron treinta minutos pero el profesor correspondiente aun no llegaban por lo cual avía un gran bullicio en el salón de clases, algunos hablando, otros discutiendo, mientras que unos otros solo oían música con sus ipod al igual que Sasuke y Hinata, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un profesor de pelo color plata, ojos negros, con buen cuerpo, apuesto a la vista, tez blanca y un pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su cara, al mirarlo todos dejaron lo que hacían y el curso quedo completamente en silencio hasta que el recién llegado hablo.

-Disculpen la tardanza chicos, es que el camino de la vida era muy largo y tuve que sentarme a descansar –se excuso Kakashi Hatake, profesor de lengua y literatura, pero nadie sabia por que diablos seguía trabajando ahí sí nunca llegaba temprano.

-¿Y porque no recorrió el camino de la vida con su land rover? –pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es que gracias a dos personas –mirando a Naruto y Kiba quienes chocaron los puños –mi vehículo esta en el taller por algunos problemas con el radiador, además hace un buen día para caminar –y miro hacia afuera al cielo el cual empezaba a nublarse –Naruto, Kiba están castigados –les impuso rápidamente.

-Valió la pena –rio el Inuzuka junto a Naruto, justamente cuando el peli plata iba a responder, la campana que indicaba el cambio de horarios sonó.

-Bien, quiero que apunten sus nombres en esta hoja para ponerles la asistencia, Hinata, quiero que me lleves la hoja en cuanto terminen, estaré en 4B para ese entonces –y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta mientras leía un libro que avía sacado de su portafolios antes de salir, todos se acercaron a la mesa en donde el profesor avía puesto la hoja, mientras que un poco más atrás estaba Hinata esperando su turno sin percibir que alguien se paraba a su lado.

-No has olvidado lo de esta tarde ¿cierto? –pregunto el ojinegro sin voltear a verla, asustando a la Hyuga.

-No, no lo he olvidado –respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien? –interrogo nuevamente el Uchiha aun sin mirarla.

-No veo el por que de hacerlo –dijo en forma de respuesta, el se volteó a verla lentamente pero ella ya no estaba, alguien le paso la lista viendo que la ultima en apuntarse fue Hinata la cual ya se encontraba parada frente a su mesa "hablando" con una chica que reconoció fácilmente, era Karin, lo pudo notar por sus ojos y pelo rojos que lo miraban de manera coqueta a través de sus anteojos, al parecer, le reclamaba algo a la peli azul.

Con la hoja en manos se encamino hacia la Hyuga con el pretexto de entregarle la lista de asistencia.

-Hyuga, aquí esta la lista –interrumpió sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

-Hola Sasuke –saludó la chica de ojos rojos.

-Hmp –fue lo único que respondió aun sin prestarle atención a Karin.

-Pues, gracias, creo –respondió confundida la Hyuga.

-Sasuke, cariño ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos de aquí? Hay personas que no entienden el significado de privacidad –dijo mientras se enganchaba del brazo del pelinegro y mirando a Hinata con malos ojos, la peli azul frunció el seño ante las palabras y obras de la chica de ojos rojos y luego miro a Sasuke lista para irse, pero antes de que pudiera jalarlo del brazo, el pelinegro se zafo del agarre y hablo de nuevo.

-Ven Hyuga, te acompaño –dicho esto la agarro de una de las manos y la saco del salón de clases ante la vista atónitas de unos y el rostro enojado de Karin.

-Esta me las pagaras Hyuga –susurro la pelirroja para luego ir a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto, Sakura pensaba en lo que le diría a Naruto, pero sabia que todo era su culpa, que era mejor que en ese momento se hubiera quedado callada, tal ves así todavía Naruto le hablara, tal ves, solo tal ves, las cosas hubieran sido como antes de la noche anterior.

-Haaaa –lloriqueo la peli rosa mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mesa, "tal ves, es mejor así, con el tiempo me entenderá" meditó con tristeza ante sus pensamientos –espero que ese tiempo pase rápido –susurro llevando su vista hacia donde se encontraba el rubio que sacaba su celular de su pantalón y empezaba a marcar un numero, para poco tiempo después empezar a hablar animadamente pero con tristeza en sus ojos azules, luego de varios minutos serró el celular y salió del salón de clases "¿A dónde va?" se preguntaba la oji-jade, sintió una pulsada en el pecho y decidió seguir al rubio para saber a donde se dirigía, lo siguió hasta salir al patio, subiendo una colina, pasando un sendero de arboles, hasta llegar a la vieja casa en donde almacenaban todos los preparativos de fiestas ya pasadas pero que un día sufrió un extraño incendio, la casa quedo en pie pero en malas condiciones y que secretamente algunos chicos avían convertido en una especie de habitación para pasar un buen rato "¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" se pregunto escondida tras un árbol mientras el rubio se recargaba en la pared mientras, al parecer, esperaba.

Pasaron varios minutos pero nadie llegaba "tal ves, solo vino a pensar" se confirmo a sí misma la peli rosa mientras se preparaba para irse pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz que se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba el rubio.

-Ya llegue Naruto –saludo una voz femenina juguetonamente mientras se paraba frente al ojiazul -¿empezamos? –pregunto la pelirroja de la noche anterior y se puso de puntillas para besar al rubio que no se negó, en un movimiento Naruto pego a la chica a la pared y apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, que al parecer, disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Claro –dijo el rubio para luego tomarla de la mano y entrarla a la pequeña casa y serrando la puesta con seguro.

"es la misma chica de anoche" recordó la Haruno mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro hasta caer a la hierba, se acerco un poco más a la casa y pudo oír unas que otras risitas y gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica que se encontraba ahí, pensó en tocar la puerta para arruinar el momento intimo del rubio pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta aun con las lagrimas recorriendo su, ahora, sonrojado rostro –Naruto –susurro y empezó a correr hacia el instituto.

En otra parte Sasuke y Hinata caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de vuelta al salón de clases, algo que ambos disfrutaban, pero el aire estaba un poco tenso entre ellos, Hinata al parecer iba pensando en algo sonrojándose constantemente mientras que Sasuke prestaba atención disimuladamente a todos los gestos que hacia la ojiperla, desde hace un buen rato que se avía estado conteniendo, pero su auto control estaba llegando a su limite y de un momento a otro ella estaba apegada a la puerta del conserje mientras Sasuke agarraba su pierna izquierda rodeada a su cintura y la besaba salvajemente, ella aun no reaccionaba ante ese inesperado movimiento del ojinegro pero sus labios lentamente empezaron a corresponderle y sus manos subían hasta su cuello posándolas atrás de este y profundizando el beso aun más, los labios de Sasuke se alejaron de su boca para posarse en su cuello y una de sus manos trataba de abrir el armario sin tener resultado alguno, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, ninguno de los dos supo como reaccionar, los pasos se acercaron mas hasta dejar ver a la persona que los provocaban, ellos aun abrazados miraban como Sakura lloraba, esta se acerco a ellos y empujo a Sasuke apartándolo de Hinata y abrazarla mientras de desahogaba en el hombro de la peli azul baboseando algunas cosas y entre ellas la ojiperla solo pudo entender "Naruto".

-Sakura ¿Qué diablos…? –pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar de hablar Hinata le dedico una mirada reprocharte indicándole que se callara –como sea, me voy ha clases –dijo el Uchiha de mala gana dejándolas solas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –le pregunto con un eje de preocupación en su voz.

-Naruto, esta… esta teniendo sexo con esa… chica –le confeso con voz quebrada.

-¡¿como? Pero yo creía que tú y el… ya sabes –le dijo exaltada a la peli rosa, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el patio trasero del instituto olvidándose completamente de las clases, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-No, yo no… bueno si pero… -en ese instante fue interrumpida.

-Sakura, no te entiendo nada, si ustedes ya hicieron "eso" no puedo entender por que Naruto se encuentra con otra o ¿no hicieron nada? –le pregunto, estaba confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio fuera así? Y si no hicieron nada ¿Por qué la peli rosa lloraba por el hecho de que Naruto se encontrara con otra chica?

-Si, si lo hicimos, solo que… -se pauso y respiro profundamente y siguió –es que me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo solo le dije que se olvidara de lo sucedido, que no podía haber nada entre nosotros –le confeso mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del rubio durmiendo pasiblemente, se sentó un poco con las sabanas tapando su cuerpo asta los pechos, se veía tan tranquilo, tan majestuoso, tan… no Naruto. Con sus dedos delineo el marcado pecho del Namikaze con toques suaves y cuidadosos, se acerco a sus labios y los rozo, ante ese contacto pudo notar como aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del chico, al parecer el estaba despierto pero se hacia el dormido._

_-Maldito rubio hiperactivo –le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible._

_-Oye, te escuche –le respondió el también sentándose sobre la cama para luego tratar de besarla pero ella no se dejo y se paro de la cama tomando sus ropas del disfraz y entando al baño rápidamente –Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto preocupado del otro lado de la puerta pero no contesto y solo holló como de la ducha empezaba a caer el agua, luego de unos cuantos minutos salió cambiada._

_-¿Puedes llevarme a mi departamento? –le pregunto con la mirada gacha._

_-Quédate aquí conmigo –le pidió mientras aun desnudo se levantaba de la cama y la tomaba de la cintura tratando nuevamente de besarla a lo que ella esquivo de nuevo._

_-No puedo, Hinata e Ino se quedaron a dormir en mi casa, es mejor que vuelva antes de que despierten –le explico._

_-Esta bien –suspiro resignado el rubio y tomo su toalla para entrar al baño luego de que saliera de la ducha se cambio con el uniforme del instituto bajo la mirada sonrojada de Sakura, el sonrió internamente por ser el causante del color rosa pálido de las mejillas de la Haruno, subieron al auto marca mercedes del rubio y lo puso en marcha hasta llegar a la casa de la oji jade, antes de que esta pudiera salir le puso el seguro a la puerta y la chica solo lo miro molesta –Sakura, quiero preguntarte si ¿te gustaría se mi novia? –soltó nervioso el rubio._

_-No –respondió secamente y con la mirada gacha, antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar ella lo miro con los ojos cristalizados y dijo –lo que paso anoche, tienes que olvidarlo Naruto así será mejor –quito el seguro de la puerta pero el rubio volvió a colocarlo._

_-¿Por qué? –le pregunto el rubio con la mirada gacha y triste._

_-Es lo mejor Naruto ¿me entiendes? –lo miro esperando que pudiera hacerlo._

_-Si, te entiendo –le dijo y ella lo miro con una sonrisa triste –solo jugaste conmigo –finalizo quitando el seguro bajo la sorprendida mirada de la Haruno._

_-No Naruto, yo no quise decir eso –trato de explicarle poniendo el seguro a la puerta nuevamente pero el rubio volvió a quitarlo._

_-Tal ves no quisiste decirlo pero lo hiciste –le casi grito bajando del auto –mira Sakura, yo podre parecer un inepto, tonto y distraído y la verdad puede que lo sea, pero entiendo muy bien las cosas cuando me las dicen y eso fue lo que me diste a entender –le abrió la puerta del vehículo del lado de la oji jade quien estaba al borde del llanto._

_-Na-Naruto no… -pero fue interrumpida._

_-Sakura yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho, creo que lo sabes –le confeso tocando el rostro de la chica suavemente pero hecho su mano hacia atrás y la volvió un puño –con lo que paso anoche creí… creí que podía tener una oportunidad contigo y esa me emocionaba y me llenaba de esperanzas, pero ya veo que estoy equivocado, siempre estoy equivocado –finalizo frustrado pasándose una mano por sus cabellos._

_-¡Por favor, entiéndeme Naruto, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, tienes una buena vida por delante Naruto, yo solo seria un estorbo para ti si estoy contigo! –le grito dejando caer las lagrimas que no aguantaron más y rodaron por su mejillas._

_-Como sea –dijo el rubio entre dientes subiendo al auto –te voy a olvidar Sakura Haruno, de una manera u otra –susurro para sí el rubio poniendo su auto en marcha y alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad._

_Sakura se limpio las lágrimas, tenia que disimular frente a las chicas, aun si su corazón estuviera ahogado en sufrimiento._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Hinata estaba pasmada al oír el relato de la peli rosa que ya estaba un poco más calmada.

-Entonces, eso fue lo que paso –afirmo la peli azul para sí misma.

-Hinata, por favor, dame un concejo, me duele verlo de lejos con otras chicas, me duele que me ignore como lo hizo esta mañana, no se que hacer, por favor Hinata, ayúdame –le pidió, no muy lejos pudo divisar como el rubio regresaba por el mismo lugar que tomo para irse, la vio y su cara se torno con una mirada de preocupación y justo en el momento en que hizo un ademan de ir hacia ella se detuvo y la chica pelirroja apareció colgándose de su brazo y lo peor de todo era que el no hacia nada para quitarla y le mantenía la mirada a la Haruno para después desviarla hacia la chica y sonreírle con fingida ternura lo cual causo aun más el destrozo del corazón de Sakura, claro, si es que podía hacerse algo más al polvo que antes tenia como corazón.

-Bueno Sakura, tu sabes que yo no soy la doctora amor ni mucho menos, pero, el consejo que puedo darte es que, hagas lo que creas mejor para tu corazón y para el de Naruto, discúlpate y dile lo que en verdad sientes hacia el, si de verdad te ama como el dice, te entenderá y te perdonara, claro que tal ves al principio diga que no pero tu y yo sabemos que Naruto siempre sigue lo que le dicta el corazón antes que el cerebro, eso es lo que el tiene de especial y de lo que te enamoraste –finalizo con una pequeña risa causando que la oji jade también riera y luego se abrazaron.

-Gracias Hinata, no serás la doctora amor pero te queda muy bien el papel –bromeó, pero lo dijo con el alma ya que ese avía sido un buen concejo –cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacías abrazada de Sasuke? –le pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas y dedicándole una mirada picara.

-¿Ya viste que hora es?, nos hemos saltado dos clases además del receso –evadió la Hyuga con una gota de sudor el la nuca.

-Hablando del receso… -pero antes de que la peli rosa pudiera terminar su estomago hiso un extraño ruido –tengo hambre –finalizo sonrojada y de un momento a otro el estomago de Hinata hizo un ruido parecido y ambas empezaron a reír parándose de sus ha cientos encaminándose a ver si la cafetería de instituto aun seguía abierta.

Las clases pasaron y ya todos empezaba a irse, las tres chicas caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida mientras hablaban muy concentradas.

-Con que por eso faltaron a clases –dijo la rubia y Hinata y Sakura asintieron –y ¿Por qué no me llamaron? Me hubieran salvado de la clase de matemática –reprocho la Yamanaka e hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y tú ¿Dónde estabas en todo el receso? –pregunto Hinata a la oji azul ya que se acordó que esta no estuvo con ellas en ese periodo de tiempo.

-Bueno, yo y Sai estuvimos juntos todo el receso –hablo la rubia con sonrisa triunfante.

-¿A que hora será tu cita con Sasuke? –pregunto la peli rosa cambiando de tema.

-Es a las cinco –respondió sonrojada y sin darse cuenta de que otra persona oía su conversación y luego se giro para irse.

-¿Qué película van a ver?-pregunto Ino reincorporándose en la conversación.

-No ce, yo quiero ver el príncipe de Persia, pero tengo que saber cual quiere ver el –dijo mirando al lugar en donde ce encontraba el pelinegro que la miraba disimuladamente.

-Espero que hagas uso de lo que te enseñe y lo seduzcas –hablo la rubia nuevamente con una sonrisa picara y guiñándole el ojo.

-pero para eso necesito la ayuda de mi peluquera y mi modista –dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Sakura e Ino.

-Si, pero después de que haga algo –la peli rosa le pasó su mochila y las llaves del auto a la Hyuga para luego empezar a caminar hacia el auto del rubio donde este se encontraba, pero las voces de la Hyuga y la Yamanaka la distrajo y miro hacia atrás.

-¡Buena suerte Sakura! –gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo para luego sonreírle a la peli rosa y esta asintió y devolvió la sonrisa, corrió y entro al vehículo del rubio sin permiso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el rubio sin mirarla.

-Quiero hablar contigo –hablo decidida mientas lo miraba.

-No tengo tiempo Sakura –la miro –tengo cosas importantes que hacer y… -se detuvo al ver la mirada triste de la Haruno.

-Yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije esta mañana, fue un error y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho y entiendo que no quieras verme pero tenia que decirte esto; te amo –le confeso y suspiro –adiós –se despidió abriendo la puerta pero antes de que pudiera bajarse por completo la mano de Naruto la agarro por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el besándola y dejándola sorprendida a la chica.

-Tu nunca esperas que yo hable –le susurro sin despegar sus frentes –pero te are la pregunta una ves más ¿quiere ser mi novia? –pregunto con voz tierna y por segunda ves en el día.

-Pero ¿Qué ahí con esa chica con la que estabas? –le pregunto desviando su mirada.

-¿Quién? ¿Tami? Es una vieja amiga que siempre quiso tener algo conmigo –le respondió tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y demostrarle que no mentía –además, tu tienes la culpa por lo que paso entre ella y yo –rio a carcajadas después de terminar de hablar.

-Bueno ya, mejor llévame a mi departamento –le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-Ha, no ce, así fue como comenzó todo –puso cara de desagrado ante el recuerdo pero la peli rosa lo miraba suplicante –bueno esta bien –finalizo sin ánimos para después recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su acompañante, puso el vehículo en marcha mientras se sonrojaba y reía felizmente.

Después de esa charla, llegaron al departamento de la Haruno tomaron algunas cosas y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga en donde estaban Hinata e Ino esperándolos.

-Me pueden repetir ¿que hago aquí? –pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba tras las tres chicas.

-Ya te dije amor, necesitamos una opinión masculina –respondió Sakura mirando levemente hacia atrás.

-Aunque la tuya no valga mucho –bromeo la rubia siendo empujada levemente por la Haruno.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí –anuncio Hinata parándose frente a una puerta –Naruto te presento a mi habitación –dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta dándole el paso a los invitados para que entraran, el cuarto de la peli azul era muy amplio, de color lila, un gran armario frente a la cama que estaba muy bien arreglada, un escritorio y una computadora pegados a otra pared, una ventana del lado de la cama, unas que otras fotos en pequeños marcos, una mesita de noche, un estante repleto de libros, un radio y un televisor LCD pantalla plana, en fin, era una habitación simple, pero bien equipada.

La peli rosa prendió el radio en el cual comenzó la canción girlfriend de avril lavigne.

Las tres empezaron a bailar y saltar cantando la canción mientras Ino sacaba algunas prendas del armario de Hinata y Naruto se sentaba en la cilla del escritorio.

Hinata entro a la puerta en donde se encontraba el baño y se empezó a duchar, en cuanto termino la rubia empezó a pasarle distintas ropas para que se la probara, primero salió con un vestido azul, zapatillas blancas de tacones pequeños y un collar de plata, se dio una vuelta por petición de los presentes y luego los tres negaron con la cabeza, entro al baño nuevamente y cando salió iba vestida de un pantalón corto de color blanco, una camisa azul cielo y unos tocones de aguja dándose otra vuelta y los otros volvieron a negar, cuando entro al baño y salió de nuevo, esta ves vestida de una camisa negra algo holgada de la parte del pecho, un pantalón jeans entubado y las mismas zapatillas de tacón de aguja, Naruto levanto el pulgar en modo de afirmación, Ino por su lado aplaudía lo que le dio a entender que también estaba de acuerdo con esa ropa y por ultimo Sakura se encontraba con los ojos serrados y el rostro serio, Hinata creyó que no le avía gustado pero cuando abrió los ojos la peli rosa sonrió y asintió.

-Menos mal que se decidieron –suspiro la peli azul y escucho a los otros reír.

Después Sakura empujó a Naruto haciendo que callera sentado en el piso y puso algunas cosas sobre el escritorio como: cepillos, peines, gelatina para el pelo, un secador, rizadores, sujetadores de pelo, etc. Luego sentó a Hinata en la silla en donde anteriormente estaba el rubio y empezó a desenredar el pelo de Hinata lo cual termino rápidamente ya que este no estaba enredado, tomo uno de los rizadores y empezó a envolverlos con el pelo de la Hyuga para después soltarlo dejando que el pelo callera enrizado por sus hombros y así siguió hasta que todo su pelo estaba enrizado, la peli rosa volteo la silla para que ambos rubios dieran su opinión, ambos se quedaron observándola pensativamente y luego negaron, Sakura volteó la silla nuevamente y lisó el pelo de Hinata para luego hacer un moño con unos cuantos mechones que sobresalían dándole un aspecto más elegantes y nuevamente los otros dos negaron, en un intento de broma Sakura hizo una cola de caballo dejando los dos mechones delanteros a la vista, le dio vuelta a la cilla y los dos rubios primero se quedaron viéndola para después hacer los mismos gestos afirmativos de hace un rato, la peli rosa abrió la boca abierta lo mas que podía ¿Cómo era posible que rechazaran sus mejores peinados pero que les gustara algo tan… tan usado? No los entendía, a ninguno.

-solo mírate, la ropa te da un aspecto sexi y sensual pero el peinado conserva un aire de ternura, Sakura cumplimos nuestra misión, ¡ya esta lista! –finalizo gritando Ino, la Haruno rodo los ojos pero luego vio que lo dicho por la Yamanaka era cierto –solo falta la opinión masculina –las tres miraron a Naruto, esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Quieren mi sincera opinión? –pregunto el Namikaze a lo que las tres asintieron -¡ahuuuu! –aulló el rubio hacia el techo pero recibió un golpe por parte de su novia.

-No tan sincera –le dijo la peli rosa y luego miro hacia el reloj –debemos irnos, falta poco para Sasuke llegue –dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba las 4; 57 PM, todos caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuga en el que sorpresivamente se encontraba el Uchiha que recién llegaba.

-Adiós Sasuke –se despidieron los tres entrando a sus respectivos auto marchándose.

-¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? –pregunto después que los demás se perdieron tras el portón de la mansión.

-Me ayudaban con algo –respondió y lo miro por un buen rato, el iba vestido de un pantalón jeans, una camiseta negra, un chaleco y unos converse del mismo color.

-Te ves bien –le dijo el desviando su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo, la miro de reojo dándose cuenta de que ella también lo estaba.

-He gracias, tu también te ves guapo –le agradeció nerviosamente y devolviéndole el cumplido, el pelinegro le ofreció la mano para que la tomara y después la llevó hasta su auto abriéndole la puerta la puerta del copiloto.

Salieron de la mansión rumbo al cine, después de que llegaron se estacionaron no muy lejos de la entrada, entraron y se pararon frente a la cartelera para escoger la película.

-Yo quiero ver esta –dijeron al unisonó señalando diferentes películas, Sasuke apuntaba a la película de karate kid mientras que Hinata, claro, apuntaba a el príncipe de Persia.

-Esta es mejor, así que esta veremos –dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a comprar los boletos –dos para… -pero fue interrumpido por Hinata que corrió un poco para llegar hasta el antes de que pudiera pedir los boletos de la película.

-Para el príncipe de Persia –y antes de que el pelinegro se negara ella le tapo la boca mientras la mujer de la taquilla digitaba los boletos hasta que se los entrego, el ojinegro la miro con el seño fruncido –disculpa –le pidió recibiendo los boletos mientras que el Uchiha los pagaba.

-Ya que –y empezó a caminar hasta la sala correspondiente, sin antes pararse a comprar algunas cosas para antes de la película –deme dos palomitas uno grande y uno mediano y dos coca-colas grandes –pidió recibiendo un "si señor" como respuesta por parte del empleado.

-¿Estas molesto? –le pregunto bajando la mirada.

-No –respondió secamente mientras el empleado le daba lo pedido y luego empezó a caminar nuevamente pero se detuvo al percatarse de que la peli azul se avía quedado comprando en el mostrador, para que después de poco tiempo esta volviera junto a el con unos chocolates -¿Por qué no me dijiste que los querías? hubiera sido mejor ¿no? –de dijo pasándole las palomitas medianas y uno de los refrescos pero la chica lo miro y luego le sonrió dejándolo anonadado.

-Es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto de las citas, además no me gusta pedir –le respondió aun sonriéndole.

Después de eso entraron a la sala de cine y miraban la película tranquilos, en una ocasión la peli azul tomo al ojinegro de la mano en unas que otras escenas de acción, también estuvieron a punto de besase pero siempre que estaban cerca el niño que se encontraba tras ellos pateaba el asiento de Sasuke provocando que a la cuarta ves que el menor pateo el asiento del pelinegro a este se le acababa la paciencia y cuando estuvo a punto de voltear para gritarle al niño Hinata le tomo la delantera pidiéndole a la madre y al padre del pequeño que le dijera que dejara de patear el asiento por que los molestaba, la madre del menor les pidió disculpas y reprendió a su hijo, después de eso la película paso normal pero no volvieron a intentar besarse de nuevo, la película termino y salieron de la sala.

Sasuke tenia que admitir que la película era buena y emocionante, pero claro, no lo aria ya, nunca lo aria, se fueron a comer a una pizzería cercana al cine en donde todos lo veían, unos enternecidos al ver como Hinata le limpiaba un poco de salsa que quedo en la cara de Sasuke, otros con envidia a ver a la pareja ya que sus novios o novias no eran como ellos y así por el estilo, luego de estar llenos fueron al auto para llevar a la peli azul de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga, pero por el camino empezó a llover causando que cuando llegaran a la mansión se mojaran un poco cuando Sasuke insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta y en ofrecerle su chaqueta para que no se mojara.

-Gracias por todo –le agradeció la Hyuga.

-No hay de que –respondió dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Sasuke –llamo y cuando este se dio la vuelta se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios de la chica sobre los suyos en un beso el cual el después correspondió tomándola por la cintura para profundizar el contacto y ella paso sus manos por el cuello del chico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más la puerta se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura del padre de Hinata – ¡Papa! –dijo la peli azul separándose del Uchiha.

-Tienes una explicación coherente para explicar esto –pregunto el hombre y ambos pudieron divisar una figura femenina tras Hiashi que al parecer disfrutaba de la situación, y cuando la figura se acerco ambos pudieron ver que era; Karin.

-Señor, soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy el novio de Hinata –dijo antes de que Hinata pudiera hablar y dejando a la dos chicas sorprendidas.

-Sasuke Uchiha, tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti –dijo Hiashi dejando aun mas sorprendidas a las chicas, el mayor le ofreció la mano a el pelinegro la cual este acepto -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novio? –pregunto el castaño mirando a su hija mayor.

-pues… es que somos novios de hace poco y temía que me reprendiera, por eso lo mantuvimos en secreto –respondió siguiendo la mentira y abrasando a Sasuke.

-Eso no es cierto señor –hablo rápidamente la pelirroja.

-¿Y por que mi hija me mentiría? –Le pregunto seriamente a lo que ella no supo como responder y se fue, no antes sin caerse en un charco de lodo y ensuciarse –vengan entren –le dijo entrando a la mansión, cuando Sasuke iba a seguirlo Hinata lo tomo de la mano.

-Si quiero ser tu novia –le susurro sonriente a lo que Sasuke también sonrió y la detuvo para besarla susurrándole al oído un "ya eres mi novia".

Luego de eso los días pasaron rápido convirtiéndose en semanas, semanas en las que Sasuke llegaba con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata mientras esta lo abrazaba, Naruto y Sakura agarrados de las manos.

**UFF, por fin, fueron doce hojas de Word pero por fin lo termine, espero que les guste.**


	6. Yo te extrañare

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARO QUE CUANDO COOMPRE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR SERAN TODO MIO WUAJAJAJAJA NO ES ENSERIO XD**

**Yo te extrañare... tenlo por seguro**

**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos**

**Que vivimos juntos.**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, era una noche de abril en la que se celebraba una fiesta de empresarios asociados a la empresa Uchiha, la cual la avía realizado mi padre para que me fuera familiarizando más con lo que algún día me pertenecía, al principio no le prestaban atención a nada ni a nadie, por que lo único que quería era largarme de esa fiesta, nunca me gusto estar entre muchas personas, entre mujeres que prácticamente se ofrecían, entre hombres que lo aceptaban sin saber que riesgos corrían, con mi padre que solo le importaba el dinero.

Ni siquiera voltee a ver cuando presentaron a tu familia, no me interesaba, pero como siempre, a mi padre sí ¿Por qué? Bueno, era por que tu familia tenía tanto dinero que podría comprarse un país y aun le quedaría, igual que la mía, valla cosas de la vida. Me arrastro con el hacia tu padre, tu hermana, tu primo y pero también hacia ti.

**Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas**

**Que parecían no importante, son los**

**Que más invaden mi mente al recordarte.**

En ese momento en el que estuve frente a ti, pude notar varias cosas, el lunar en tu hombro izquierdo, una pequeña herida en tu labio inferior casi imperceptible a la vista y tus ojos blancos hermosos y llenos de soledad, iguales… iguales a los míos. Ibas vestida con un vestido negro de cuerpo completo, con la espalda al descubierto y dos simples tiras que se agarraban de tus hombros, eras hermosa pero yo aun no me avía dado cuenta.

Te disculpaste y te retiraste, mientras veía como te alejabas mi padre me pidió que te acompañara, recibí una mirada amenazadora de parte de tu primo a lo cual solo me hizo sonreír con sorna.

**Ojala devolver el tiempo para verte de **

**Nuevo, para darte un abrazo y nuca soltarte,**

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo… que**

**Dios te ha llamado, para estar ahí a su lado…**

**Así el lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé**

**Que doliera tanto…**

Después de esa noche te conocí mejor, tu nombre esa Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las empresas Hyuga´s, también supe las cosas que te gustaba y te desagradaban, que no te gustaba llamar la atención, que estudiabas administración de empresas y arte moderno, que nunca tuviste novio ya que el único chico que te gustaba nunca te presto atención, sin embargo, ya solo lo querías como amigo, los lugares que te gustaría visitar y las cosas del mundo que te gustaría remediar. Todo eso me llamo la atención de ti, y al momento en que tenias que irte yo no quería que lo hicieras, algo me inducia a tomarte del brazo para que tus pies no te llevaran a esa limusina que te esperaba afuera de la mansión, y ahí me di cuenta de que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me avía enamorado de ti.

Antes de que salieras por completo corrí hacia ti y te llame por tu nombre, te diste la vuelta y con una dulce sonrisa me preguntaste que pasaba, las palabras no me salían de la boca, temía a que si la abría solo salieran balbuceos y te burlarías de mi, pero sabia que no lo arias, tome todo el aire posible y tratando de mantener mi semblante frio y serio que tanto me caracterizaba te pregunte si querías salir conmigo. Al principio te sorprendiste y una expresión de duda surco tu rostro, y lo único que pude pensar que me dirías que no, pero me equivoque, dijiste que si y me besaste la mejilla para luego irte corriendo con una pequeña sonrisa dejándome sorprendido, sin habla y feliz.

**Ya no llores por mí, yo estoy en un lugar**

**Lleno de luz, donde existe paz, donde no**

**Ahí maldad, donde puedo descansar, no llores**

**Por mi, es tan bello aquí, nunca imagine,**

**Quiero que seas feliz, que te baya bien**

**Y cuando te toque partir, espero verte aquí…**

Nuestra primera sita fue mejor de lo que avía planeado, y luego de esa vinieron muchas más, yo era feliz y se que tu también, me lo demostrabas en tus ojos en los que ya no veía soledad o algún otro sentimiento negativo y se que veías los míos igual, por que ya no me sentía atrapado en la soledad, en la oscuridad en la que me sumergí por tanto tiempo creando una barrera invisible en la cual avía escrito la palabra "aléjate" durante años, pero tu me hiciste derrumbarla para darte el paso, para que serraras las heridas del corazón que nunca avían sanado ni siquiera con el mejor remedio del mundo, y es que, desde el asesinato de mi madre y de mi hermano, la mujer que amaba tanto y del hombre que admire, mi corazón avía tenido cuchillos clavados des de que eso ocurrió, pero fuiste sacándolos uno a uno, empeñada en no causarme dolor en el acto.

Dos años después, nos casamos, y yo, yo no lo podía creer pero era mi realidad, nuestra realidad, ya no eras Hinata Hyuga eras Hinata Uchiha, yo te lo recordaba cada ves que decías el apellido de tu familia o cuando alguien te llamaba por el, y es que, me disgustaba, desde el momento que dijiste el "si acepto" eras mía, y yo protegía lo que era mío, por que es así, ERAS mía porque ya no, tu ya no estas conmigo, me dejaste con los cuchillos que avías quitado clavados más profundo de lo que antes estaban antes, yo no quería seguir viviendo, no si tu no estabas a mi lado, pero avía alguien que me hacia permanecer atado a la vida, esa pequeña personita que creció de nuestro amor, ese alguien por quien diste la vida.

**Yo te extrañare… tenlo por seguro**

**Como pensar que la vida puede terminar**

**En un segundo, la vida es polvo, puede**

**Esparcirse en un segundo, nada trajiste**

**Nada te llevaras, solo lo que avía dentro.**

La mejor noticia que recibí en mi vida fu esa, la que tú me diste, la que tanta emoción me dio, estabas embarazada. Te abrase lo más fuerte posible pero te sortee rápidamente para no lastimar a nuestro hijo y te bese. Después de eso, siempre que llegaba a casa traía algo para la habitación que preparábamos, o mejor dicho, que yo preparaba por que no te dejaba ayudarme, siempre te decía que fueras a descansar, que en tu estado no dejaría que hicieras nada, tu replicabas pero lo hacías. Llene la habitación de todo tipo de juguetes, la pinte de color azul, arme la cuna, puse el comunicador para si lloraba pudiéramos oírlo en nuestra recamara, un pequeño armario para la ropa el cual ya estaba lleno, el cambiador de pañales, colgué pequeños aeroplanos del techo, por que seria un niño, un barón al cual aviamos acordado llamarlo Itachi, el nombre de mi difunto hermano.

**Ojala devolver el tiempo para verte de **

**Nuevo, para darte un abrazo y nuca soltarte,**

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo… que**

**Dios te ha llamado, para estar ahí a su lado…**

**Así el lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé**

**Que doliera tanto…**

Una tarde que me estabas enseñando a cocinar paso todo, me acuerdo de que estábamos haciendo una sopa, tú me decías que especias y vegetales echarle, pero yo solo volteaba a ver tu abultado vientre de nueve meses, el día se acercaba, ansioso por que Itachi naciera, tu siempre me decías que te prestara atención y yo solo te pedía disculpa y te besaba, me dijiste que cortarías las zanahorias a lo cual seguí con mi labor, unos cinco minutos después oí como el cuchillo caía al piso y voltee a verte preocupado, tenias una mano en tu vientre, ya era tiempo fue lo que me dijiste, rápidamente te tome de los brazos para llevarte al auto antes me dijiste que apagara la estufa pero yo te ignore nervioso por que ya nacería, me lo dijiste de nuevo y lo hice, cuando llegamos al hospital nos atendió Sakura, una amiga de la infancia, rápidamente te entro a una de las habitaciones pero no me permitió entrar lo cual me frustro.

Después de barias horas Sakura salió de la sala de parto, me felicito y me dijo que podía pasar, pero que antes tenía que hablar, se lo permití pero por dentro quería entrar y verte, me dijo que Itachi avía nacido sin ningún problema, que era hermoso y saludable, pero que en cuanto a ti no era lo mismo, al parecer avías tenido problemas de corazón, que al parecer con el tiempo fuiste mejorando, pero con el parto te pusiste igual o peor de lo que estabas antes, que tu pulso estaba bajando poco a poco, eso significaba que te quedaba poco tiempo, sin dejar que terminara.

Cuando entre te vi ahí, acostada, con nuestro hijo en brazos, yo estaba feliz y molesto, no sabia cual de las dos sentía más, cuando te diste cuenta de que yo estaba ahí parado viéndolos me hiciste una seña para que me acercara, lo hice, nos quedamos ablando y contemplando a Itachi más o menos por una hora hasta que la enfermera que se encargaría se cuidar a nuestro pequeño, la seguiste con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta para luego decirme que ya era hora, que sentías tu corazón detenerse poco a poco, pude sentir como las lagrimas en mis ojos luchaban por salir lo cual no permití y te exigí que no, que no podías dejarme ahora, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, con todo el esfuerzo posible, pusiste un dedo en mi labios y me dijiste "no llores por mi" y luego serraste los ojos lentamente y tus manos cayeron al vacío, no lo podía creer, te avía perdido.

**Ya no llores por mí, yo estoy en un lugar**

**Lleno de luz, donde existe paz, donde no**

**Ahí maldad, donde puedo descansar, no llores**

**Por mi, es tan bello aquí, nunca imagine,**

**Quiero que seas feliz, que te baya bien**

**Y cuando te toque partir, espero verte aquí…**

Ahora estoy aquí, postrado en una cama, esperando la hora de mi muerte, la que e esperado por tanto tiempo solo para verte, aquí frente a mi están Itachi, que ya es todo un hombre al cual crie como tu hubieras querido que lo hiciera, también están su esposa, hijos e incluso nuestro primer nieto, ellos están con expresiones triste dejándome de la misma manera, entre ellos puedo verte a ti, con la misma forma juvenil con la que te fuiste, con un vestido blanco y una mascada del mismo color, sonreías, pero podía ver tu tristeza grabada en tu rostro, los recuerdos de el final de tu vida y el comienzo de mi sufrimiento fue de las ultimas historias que le conté a ellos, vi como se acercaba y me extendías una mano, la cual me forcé a tomar, lo hice y sentí como mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo hasta quedar junto a ti, lo ultimo que vi antes de esa luz que nos llamaba fue a nuestra familia empezar a llorar y oír lo ultimo que dijo Itachi…

**Yo te extrañare…**

****

**No salió como quería pero tampoco salió mal, aun así, su opinión es la importante XD**


	7. errores que no puedo reparar

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Si tienes algún problema emocional, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Perdón por la futura falta ortográfica.**

**Es narrado por Sasuke.**

**Sin más ni más comenzamos:**

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de negocios conocido y Temido en el mundo, aplasto a mi competencia si es necesario.

Actualmente me encuentro en un viaje de negocios por Europa el cual a durado de maceado, extraño a mi esposa y a mis cuatros hijos, últimamente e estado preparándome para irme y darle una explicación a mi mujer del por que tarde tanto para que así me perdone y volver a estar como antes.

Hinata Hyuga, ex-heredera de las acciones de la familia Hyuga. hermosa, talentosa, emocional, fuerte, bueno madre y muchas cosas más que enumerar. Si, ella es mi esposa, la mujer con la que nunca imagine casarme pero de la que me enamore. Hinata siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella lo cual me molesta por que su vida puede peligrar en algún momento pero a ella no parece importarle. Ella reto a su familia solo para estar conmigo causando su destierro, al principio me sentí culpable y trate de alejarme para que tal vez, así, le devolvieran lo que seria de ella, pero ella se negó y me busco, yo no resistí y le propuse matrimonio, todo un cuento de hadas que comienza mal y termina... mal.

Mis hijos, dos hembras y dos barones, Itachi, el mayor, tiene 10 años, es igual a su tío, a mi estupido hermano, siempre pasaban tiempo juntos, mi hermano parecía más su padre que yo. Ema, que era la mayor de la hembras tiene 6 años, ella se parecía más a su abuelo materno, su cabello castaño y ojos grises, la única diferencia era que ella si sonreía y no tenia la cara de tabla de Hiashi. Y por ultimo los gemelos, Otaru y Mayu, tienen 5 años, Otaru heredo los rasgos característicos de su madre, los ojos gris-lavanda, pelo azulado, nariz pequeña, Etc. Mientras que Mayu, mi niña consentida, se parecía más a mi, sus ojos negros, el pelo negro, mirada penetrante, y todo lo que yo tengo.

**O al menos esas edades tenían hace... 13 años.**

Se preguntaran ¿por que no e vuelto? bueno, yo caí en la tentación del hombre; la mujer.

Era un mundo tan diferente al que yo conocía, todas esas mujeres exóticas, con sus prendas y su coqueteo, y las hermosas calles repletas de luces de colores no ayudaban para nada.

Entonces conocí a Sakura Haruno, una chica francesa con descendencia japonesa, de pelo color rosa y ojos de un hermoso color verde jade, soltera, bailarina y con una gran fuerza física. Me llamo la atención.

Tuve varias escapadas con ellas, no sin antes sentirme mal por lo que le hacia a mi esposas y a mis hijos, pero, **ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente** ¿cierto?

Al principio yo llamaba a Hinata diariamente, preocupándome por ella y por mis pequeños, le decía que mi viaje se alargaría un poco. Luego la llamen con menos frecuencia ya que yo siempre estaba cumpliendo con los deseos de Sakura.

Aun recuerdo una de las ultimas llamadas que le hice a Hinata.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Hola? -contesto ella con voz cansada._

_-Ann surgido algunos problemas, así que estaré un par de meses más aquí -le digo -adiós, Hinata -me despido listo para terminar la llamada pero su voz me detiene._

_-Sasuke ¿estas bien?-._

_-Si ¿por? -._

_-Nada, es que normalmente me dices... olvídalo -dijo eso y noto como su voz se quiebra antes de cerrar._

_Me preocupe, pero esa preocupación desapareció rápidamente, __**esa noche saldría con Sakura...**_

_**Fin flash Back**_

Después de todo eso se preguntaran ¿y por que se preocupa ahora? la razón es que, el otro día veía la noticia mientras Sakura estaba de compras, si, vivíamos juntos desde hace 5 años, bueno, mientras miraba la televisión la reportera dijo lo siguiente...

-**Hoy es un día especial para las empresas Hyuga ya que hoy se unen a ellos los hijos menores de Hinata Hyuga, Otaru y Mayu Hyuga, que a solo meses de entrar a su segundo año de universidad cumplieron sus 18 años, cuya edad ya es suficiente para formar parte de HYUGA CORPORATION, junto a sus hermanos Itachi y Ema Hyuga **-después de eso deje de oír lo que la reportera decía, mis hijos, Uchiha de sangre, no portaban mi apellido y yo no lo podía creer, no conocía la razón pero muy pronto lo aria.

Esa misma noche, cuando Sakura llego con todas sus bolsa llenas de zapatos, ropa y joyas, le conté que tenia una familia y que debía regresar, pensé que ella se lo tomaría a mal y que me golpearía por lo que le decía pero no fue así.

-Puedes irte si quieres, **pero advente a las consecuencias de no poder reparar tus errores **-y dicho esto se fue a la habitación que compartíamos dejándome a mi con duda de lo que había dicho, pero no la seguí, mis maletas estaban hechas y mi vuelo saldría en dos horas, pronto estaría en Japón y arreglaría con Hinata todo este mal entendedo.

Cuando llego a japon y me entero, por medio de dos hombres que estaban a mi lado esperando mi equipaje, de que Hiashi había muerto, lo cual no podria de importarme menos por que aburrecia a ese hombre.

Tomo un taxi en el aeropuerto y le indico la dirección de mi antigua casa, al llegar toco la puerta y abre una anciana, lo cual se me hace extraño, le pregunto por Hinata y por mis hijos, a lo cual la mujer me responde que ellos se habían mudado a la mansión Hyuga, y menciona el nombre de Hinata pero no le doy oportunidad de terminar y tomo otro taxi con rumbo hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Entre a la mansión, no sin antes discutir con los guardias de la entrada, los cuales decían que no podía entrar, llaman a su jefe para dar autorización y me dejan entrar, no sin antes amenazarlos con que aria que los despidieran.

Una de las criadas me encamina a la oficina en donde, según ella, trabajaba el señor Hyuga. La chica toco la puerta y una profunda voz dentro dijo "adelante" cuando entro la criada hace una reverencia y se va. Observo toda la oficina, una gran biblioteca, un estante lleno de trofeos en la pared izquierda, mientras que, la pared derecha esta repleta de diplomas, en medio de la sala avía un escritorio muy bien ordenado, y detrás de este un chico de unos 22 o 23 años que se me hacia vagamente familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta de la nada, su rostro duro y carente de emoción me miraba con desagrado disimulado, por un momento esa mirada llego a congelarme pero recordé el por que estaba aquí y no me echaría atrás.

-Vengo por mi esposa -le digo de manera cortante pero su cara sigue igual, como si fuera una estatua.

-Aquí no ahí ninguna esposa tuya, ahora largo -me hecha, pero me boy cuenta que tras del ahí un cuadro, el cual contenía en el una hermosa pintura de una bella mujer, de ojos gris-lavanda y pelo negro azulado y una hermosa sonrisa falsa, junto a ella 4 personas, el chico que estaba frente a el y que parecía ser el mayor, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos blancos y por ultimo los dos chicos que había visto el día anterior por la noticia.

-Itachi -susurre sin poder creerlo, las personas del cuadro eran Hinata y mis hijos.

-Que lento eres viejo -dice el con la misma mirada -¿por que volviste? -salí de mi estado de shock ante tal pregunta.

-Volví por Hinata y... por ustedes -le digo debilitado y herido al darme cuenta de que mi hijo me despreciaba, antes de que el pudiera decir algo la puerta tras de mi se abrió lentamente, mostrando a la misma chica de pelo castaño la cual llevaba un bulto entre los brazos y justo tras ella los gemelos -Ema, Otaru, Mayu -susurro sus nombres y ellos me ven con desprecio, al parecer todos sabían lo que había pasado.

-¿Que haces aqui? -pregunta Mayu entre dientes apretando sus puños.

-Vine por ustedes y por su madre -le respondo.

-¿Aun no le as dicho? -le pregunto Ema a Itachi el cual niega, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-Madre murió hace 6 años -hablo Otaru que estaba recargado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados, mis ojos se abren como platos y por primera ves en mi vida ciento como mis ojos se humedecen ante tal noticia.

-Cuando partiste... -comenzó Itachi -ella esperaba a que tu llegaras, nos decía que tu llamabas todos los día mientras nosotros estábamos en el colegio, de repente el dinero que tu dejaste en la tarjeta de crédito se congelo, mamá trato de contactarte pero nunca lo cogias, para ese tiempo dejaste de llamar y ella estaba desesperada ya que no podía pagar la colegiatura y por que la comida empezaba a faltar, un día, cuando nos expulsaron del colegio, mamá decidió hacer algo, así que vino hasta donde el abuelo, Hiashi, y se humillo solo por nosotros, el abuelo le dijo que la única forma que ella pudiera volver era divorciándose de ti, pero claro, como tu no aparecías por ningún lado ella firmo el divorcio por abandono de hogar, las años pasaron y ella parecía feliz pero no lo era, ella sufría una fuerte depresión solo por ti hasta que un día murió ya que últimamente no comía -finalizo con veneno en cada una de sus palabras y yo solo sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba.

-Y nosotros juramos odiarte para toda la vida -agrego Mayu lo cual me hirió más -¡Así que vete de aquí, nosotros no te necesitamos! -grito ella con lagrimas sobre todo su bello rostro, de pronto sentí una pulsaba en el pecho y lleve mi mano izquierda hacia mi corazón y el dolor se acrecencia más, ya entiendo lo que dijo Sakura, **ya no puedo hacer nada para enmendar mis errores **pensando en esto siento que caigo al suelo, no sin antes escuchar a Ema gritar un fuerte "¡Papá!" y luego todo era negro.

**Tengo que admitir que llore haciendo esto, espero que les allá gustado, a mi me pareció muy triste...**

**¿merezco comentario?**


End file.
